Face Up Face Down
by Monsieur J
Summary: Six nouveaux Dieux font leur apparition. Une prophétie semble opposés six élus dans un étrange combat millénaire. Yugi va devoir s'allier avec ses anciens ennemis, pour affronter une nouvelle menace.


Saison 1 : Face Up Face Down (1/21)

Saison 2 : Battle Royale (21/ 40)

**Chapitre I : Un an plus tard 1 :chez Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba venait de rentrer chez lui. Son travail a la Kaiba Corp était pire que jamais. Ses dueldisk se vendaient de moins en moins. Depuis un an, sa société ne faisait que descendre. Depuis la fin de Battle City, les gens n'achetèrent plus de cartes. Bien sur, tous furent en haleine le jour de la finale, achetant des tee-shirts grotesque ayant la tête de Yugi ou Joey comme portrait. Enfin, cet ère était révolu. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Peut être à cause d'une fierté qui sommeille toujours en lui malgré les circonstances.

- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer si tard……., fit le garçon, la tête penché, n'osant regarder son frère.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas être lever si tard…., il tourna le dos à son frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin Seto !, cria Mokuba

- Bon..je vais me coucher…., répondis Kaiba d'un ton froid.

- D'accord, mais ne fais pas comme la nuit dernière, à rester des heures devant tes cartes…surtout que maintenant, tu n'as plus l'occasion d'affronter Yugi…, réprimenda-t-il sur un ton hautain qui énervé facilement.

- Je le sais, plus d'un an….le temps passe vite….je devrais peut être lancer un nouveau tournoi à Domino…

- A Domino.. pourquoi pas…mais y'aura-t-il du monde ?questionna l'enfant.

- Il y en aura Mokuba, il y en aura…une prime au bout fera l'affaire….

Il claqua la porte et rentra dans sa chambre. Il lança son manteau contre son lit et se pencha sur son bureau. Son jeu était la. Avec une carte au bout, le géant de l'obélisque..cette carte rare et précieuse..capable de détruire quiconque en un simple coup…..Il plongea sur son lit . Tout ses matchs revinrent ..les uns après les autres dans son esprit . Sa défaite face à Exodia. Son match face à Pegasus…celui contre des ghouls avec Yugi. Tout revenait, Kaiba commençait à regretter tout ça. Yugi, ses amis idiots, si ces ghouls pouvaient réapparaître. Il ria. Puis il parla à haute voix.

- Comment moi, le grand patron de la kaiba corporation, pourrait avoir un soupçon de tristesse pour son passé. Serais-je entrain de faiblir. Peut être que les duels maintenaient mon agressivité…Yugi, tu ne perds rien…un jour, il y aura ce jour ou l'un de nous deux mourra dans un face à face….

Mokuba, qui était derrière la porte , fit un non de la tête. Son frère perdait complètement la tête….

**Chapitre II : Un an plus tard 2 :chez Yugi**

Yugi venait de se réveiller. Il faisait beau dehors. Il descendit alors les escaliers et vit son grand père. Il était assis sur une chaise devant un poster d'un monstre. Il soupira.

- Ton grand père est bizarre…, Yami Yugi avait prononcer ces quelques mots sur un ton graves qui inquièta Yugi.

- Oui…depuis longtemps, il ne fait que rêvasser…, répondit celui-ci tristement.

- Duel monster n'est plus à la mode malheureusement, admit le double.

- …C'est bête….

Yugi remonta les escaliers. Soudain, son puzzle se mit à briller. Il remonta dans sa chambre et vit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la carte du Dragon Volant d'osiris qui venait de tomber. Le vent l'avait emporté. Yugi s'habilla rapidement et sortit dehors. La carte était juste devant chez lui. Yugi s'abaissa et aperçu un panneau….. :

Grand Tournoi de Carte

Ville Domino deviendra Battle City

Pour une journée

Avis aux grands amateurs !

Yugi venait de sauter de joie, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit ..que le panneau était vieux, sale et enfin, datant de plus d'un an. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa vie était devenue bien ennuyeuse depuis quelques mois, plus de duels. Yami regrettait son souhait, il s'ennuyait mortellement. Il en était presque à souhaiter un kidnapping de Téa ou du grand-père. Qui pourrait croire à ça, les plus grand ennemis sont souvent les plus proches. Regardez, si vous prenez Yugi et Kaiba. Chacun d'eux ne peut que reculer en cercle . A force de reculer, ils se heurteront. Yami avait hâte de ce moment. Il en savourait déjà le plaisir de ce fameux et célèbres " It's time of the duel " ….

**Chapitre III : Un an plus tard 3 : Chez Malik**

Isis s'approcha lentement près de son frère. Il dormait encore à point fermé. Depuis que son autre s'était sauvé, il ne bougeait plus. Mais ce jour là était spécial. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Sa sœur poussa un petit cri. La carte Râ se mit à briller. Etait-ce réellement un signe….ou simplement un hasard….Isis ne croyait pas au hasard, mais plus au destin. Pour comprendre la suite, il faut savoir comment s'était finit Battle City…

Yugi écrasa Malik. Il réunit enfin les trois dieux et repartit dans le passé. Puis, il comprit que finalement sa place était dans le futur et il retourna à nouveau dans ce monde qu'il pensait être le sien. Isis prit les trois cartes divines et les partagea. Une pour Kaiba, Yugi et Malik. Malik qui tomba dans un coma, sa hache ne le manipulait plus, mais le choque fut grand. Les objets quand à eux n'allèrent pas dans la stelle. Yugi abandonna rapidement ce projet, il voulait avoir une vie au côté de ses amis, et puis si Yami se plait tellement. Ca ne l'intéressait plus. Yami Bakura se retira. Attendent son heure avec impatience. Kaiba retourna dans sa société. Yugi continua de mener des duels. Isis se retira avec son frère.

- Te revoilà enfin…, elle sourit.

- Ma sœur…tu….es.. la…c'est incroyable…Ca fait si longtemps …., il se tût, face à l'émotion.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas finis…répondit-elle de son sourire énigmatique

- Tu..as vu quelque chose ?cette question provoqua un long silence. Puis elle s'expliqua.

- J'ai vu..la carte divine, le géant de l'obélisque saigner….,sa voix tremblait terriblement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?Malik leva la tête. Isis savait toujours plus que les autres, mais elle aimait cacher la moitié des choses.

-Que notre exil est finit, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, des vies en dangers, on retourne à Domino….

Isis n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle savait que voir un dieu saigner était mauvais signe. Surtout pour celui qui posséder cette carte….

**Chapitre IV : Un cycle qui reprend**

Un homme venait d'entrer dans le sinistre bâtiment abandonné de l'I². Deux hommes derrières en costard l'accompagnaient. Il sortit une valise qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il arriva devant un tableau de bord. Il appuya sur un bouton et toute les lumières s'allumèrent. L'homme ria et claqua des doigts. Les gorilles amenèrent à leur tour deux autres valises. L'homme était assez grand. Il avait les cheveux courts, mais une longue mèche cachait son œil droit qui s'arrêtait au nez. Il portait des lunettes noires ainsi qu'un costume bleu. Il ricana a nouveau. S'assaillant confortablement dans un somptueux fauteuil, il appuya alors sur un autre bouton. Des écrans s'allumèrent. Des hommes cachaient par des ombres firent leur apparition. Il était six. L'homme à la mèche prit la parole.

-Alors, messieurs…qu'avez vous à m'annoncer… ?Rien ..j'en doutes. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.. Première chose, notre accord se met en route. Je vous aide à vous débarrassez de Kaiba…et en échange, je prend possession de son dieu…deuxième chose, l'accord sera rompu à la mort, soit de Kaiba, soit de la mienne ou de la votre….j'espère que c'est clair…il sera aussi terminé si l'un d'entre vous souhaiterez me trahir…il devine ce qui lui en coûtera…. Je reprends donc L'I²….demain, j'irai m'installer chez…l'ancien propriétaire de cette société. Son échec sera précédé de ma victoire

-….très bien Mr Loros…nous résumons donc la situation. La Kaiba corp va au plus mal…mais Kaiba s'entête à garder la société….nous devons reprendre les commandes sous n'importe quel moyen…,l'homme baissa la tête et la télé s'éteignit.

-Donc…j'ai juste à supprimer ce kaiba..et je m'empare de son dieu…, il ricana une fois de plus.

Il posa alors ses mains sur sa canne et se leva. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il regarde du haut de son immeuble la ville de Domino. L'I² venait de revenir dans le commerce de Magic and Wizard. Et la société ne pourrait que mieux se porter, venant d'être racheter.

**Chapitre V : Réunion alarmante**

Yugi arriva devant le bâtiment de la Kaiba Corp accompagné de Joey. Des hommes le menèrent dans une salle. La, il vit avec étonnement Mokuba, Malik et Isis.

Deux heures au part avant, Yugi venait de recevoir un courrier soi-disant « Urgent » de la part de la Kaiba Corp .

Isis ne disait rien. Malik était juste à côté d'elle. Mokuba s'approcha de Yugi,qui était devenu Yami.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, lança Mokuba de son ton hautain habituel

-Tais – toi sale garnement ! C'est pas pour toi qu'on est venu mais pour ton frère…, répondit Joey

– Son frère, il est là.., Kaiba venait de rentrer dans la pièce

– Kaiba…explique-nous pourquoi tu nous as réunis !s'exclama Yugi

– Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui a voulu vous réunir ..mais lui…

Il retourna alors un ordinateur et Pegasus vint apparaître..

– Hello tout le monde !

Yugi – Pegasus !!

– Yes , Yugi-boy..je suis vivant. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que j'ai demandé à Kaiba-boy de vous réunir.. Oh et puis non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous venez ici.

- Ici ?questionna Yugi face, à son ancien enemi

– Retour sur mon île, un avion vous attend..dépèchez vous !

L'ordinateur coupa.

– Kaiba ! Que ce passe-t-il !

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Yugi

- Je croyais que ce gros richard était mort.. se moqua Joey

– Moi aussi Joey…moi aussi…

Il tourna alors l'œil vers Isis

– Yugi.. ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, fit la jeune femme, d'une voix mystérieuse comme elle aimait s'en entourer

– Ton frère va mieux ?demanda Yugi

– Tu peux me parler directement Yugi ! coupa Malik

– Je crois que nous aurons tout le temps de bavarder !Nous partons sur le champ !ordonna Kaiba

Quelques minutes plus tard, un avion partait vers l'île des duellistes. Isis était assise et ne disait rien. Elle portait son thork que Yugi regardait avec insistance..

– Dis moi Malik, qu'as tu fais de la hache ?Yugi était intrigué par toute cette scène..

– Je l'ai caché..et je ne révèlerais sa cachette à personne…j'espère que cette réponse te convient !

Un an en arrière, Yugi battait Malik, son esprit libéra alors le pauvre frère d'Isis. Il réunit alors les trois cartes divines. Spoil !Ce passage raconte ce qui se passa (certain passage ne sont pas véridique bien sur Il agita devant la pierre les trois cartes et retourna dans l'Egypte ancienne. Mais, il comprit vite que sa place se trouvait dans le futur avec Yugi. Depuis, un an s'écoula tranquillement. Et là, il retrouvait en face de lui, sûrement son pire ennemi dans le même avion de celui qui avait une haine légendaire contre lui, invitait par un homme qui fut dans le passé, un grand fauteur de troubles.

Comment pouvait-il prendre ça ? Un bien.. un mal.. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était le moment de ressortir de son deck !

**Chapitre VI : Le mythe**

L'avion venait de se poser devant la résidence de Monsieur Pegasus. Le petit groupe quitta l'avion et monta les marches vers le château. Ils tombèrent sur Croquet qui les conduisit dans une salle. Le plafond laissa un écran géant descendre.

- Je vois que tout le monde est là !Tant mieux !Tututut !Pas de bruits please, je parle, donc on m'écoute. Alors, je vais vous faire un petit résumé de cette dernière année. Isis-girl, cette charmante archéologue est venu me rendre quelques petits visites. Elle venait de trouver une pierre possédant d'étranges inscriptions. Etant donné, que je fis dans le passé plusieurs recherches sur l'Egypte, tout en étant le créateur des cartes, cette chère Isis pensa que j'étais la meilleure personne qui pourrait l'aider. Et elle eut raison. La pierre disait que le pharaon, le prêtre et l'héritier Istharien seraient confronté à une même guerre qui les mèneraient à leur perte !Autrement dit, vous avez de nombreuses chances de mourir dans les semaines qui viendront. Et d'après les inscriptions, tu es le premier Kaiba-boy !No, je parle !Vous geindrez après ! Apparemment, les dieux que vous possédez furent détruit lors de cette guerre. Enfin, ce fut ce que Isis et moi conclurent aux premiers abords. Mais après plusieurs recherches, nous comprîmes que ce que nous appelons les cartes divines n'étaient que des leurres. Ces cartes ne sont pas des dieux, mais simplement des représentations de vous même !Les cartes seront détruits car vous mourrez !Elles ont été créer à la base, pour vous protéger. Mais d'autres personnes étaient jalouses de ce pouvoir, celui de l'immortalité… vous croyez que c'est un hasard que sept milles ans plus tard , vous vous retrouvez tout les trois ! Cette guerre recommencera dans sept milles ans, vous oublierez tous votre passé. Mais, Malik se retrouvera une fois de plus, avec une sœur, un proche, qui lui dira son passé. Et se fera à nouveau posséder. C' est une boucle. Et la boucle se terminera comme elle fut terminé, il y a sept milles ans. Je vous vois perplexe. C'est normal. Votre mort fut causé par un mage.. un mage qui fut le créateur.. des véritables dieux ! Six en tout, six dieux d'une puissance supérieur à ceux que vous connaissez. Bien sur, ce mage ne fit pas que de créer les dieux. Il jeta un sort sur la seule protection du pharaon, du prête et de l'Istharien.. les cartes divines brûlèrent dans les flammes.. des flammes noires… la guerre éclata et le mage gagna l'égypte. Mais l'effet des trois cartes divines ne furent pas réellement détruites. Elles refirent surface grâce à moi !Et oui , yes j'ai un rôle dans l'histoire !Et voilà, pourquoi grâce à moi, vous êtes là !

- Pegasus…tu te fiches de nous !lança Kaiba..

-Et non Kaiba, Pegasus a raison.. mais tous n'est pas perdu …nous sommes au courant de tout cela, nous pouvons vaincre le mal bien avant, répondit Isis d'un ton si calme.

- Isis a raison !Voyons.. ne perdons pas espoir !Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui mourra … par contre, il y a peut être un moyen. Croquet, viens ici please ! Mène nos amis dans la salle du …oh , je ne vous dirais rien, allez y !!Que tout cela est wonderfull !!

L'écran s'éteignit et Croquet vint guider les invités vers la salle….

**Chapitre VII : Le mage**

Croquet laissa entrer le groupe dans la salle. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un nouvel écran.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir… dans le passé, vous êtes tous mort face à ce mage ! Mais, là, nous sommes au courant. Nous devons trouver le mage avant même qu'il sache son dessein. Le mage possède sûrement déjà un dieu. Je pense surtout ..à celui qui vient de racheter l'I².. il ne l'a pas fait par hasard…. Il y a dans l'I² deux dieux !

- Pegasus !Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous étiez au courant des cartes, s'écria Isis

- Je n'ai fait le rapprochement qu'après…heureusement, pour ouvrir ce coffre, il a besoin des trois cartes divines. Vous voyez dans le mur, il y a trois fentes.. insérez les cartes divines et alors s'ouvrira à vous trois autres cartes dieux.

Yugi regarda Kaiba et Malik. Tout les trois s'avancèrent et introduirent leur carte. Le coffre s'ouvrit alors et trois cartes, emballées dans une couverture en soies, apparurent. En refermant le coffre, les trois cartes divines avaient disparues..

- Oh, j'avais oublié de vous dire, les cartes dieux ne peuvent être retirer que si l'on remet les cartes divines ! Et voilà.. d'après la légende, Yugi se battra avec la carte Rouge, le Lion ravageur…Kaiba aura la jaune, le Dragon du cristal pur… et enfin, Malik ….la carte Verte, L'aigle du vent destructeur. Ces cartes sont extrêmement puissantes ! Si vous vous faites attaquer directement par l'une d'entre elle, vous perdez le duel ! Oh, j'oubliais, vous ne mourrez pas mais votre âme se verra envoyer dans le royaume des ombres. Et n'espérez pas revenir un jour, si votre âme n'est pas conserver dans une carte comme je le faisais soigneusement !

- Pegasus !Si je ne retrouve pas ma carte divine une fois les autres cartes récupérés !lança Yugi

- Ecoutez, Loros possède déjà deux cartes divines !Il a rachetait ma société juste pour s'approprier les deux cartes qui y dormaient sagement. Il a sûrement trouver un moyen. Il a aussi conclut un marché avec tes amis Kaiba, le big five, ça te dit rien ? Il veut ta peau ! Tout pense à croire que c'est lui le mage. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, Kaiba, Yugi et Malik, vous allez vous rendre chez Loros !Isis restera ici, nous avons encore un morceau de la tablette à déchiffrer.

-Hey ! Et je fais quoi dans l'histoire moi !cria Joey, indigné..

- Hum..si tu veux mourir, dit le…, répondit Pegasus. Bon, voilà ce que vous devez faire ! Vous défiez Loros !Je m'en fiche comment !Mais battez le !

- Une minute Pegasus, il y a bien une sixième carte ?Ou est-elle …. ? questionna Yugi

- Quelle méfiance ! La sixième est ici même , bien cachée elle aussi , il ne faut pas qu'elle soit elle aussi perdue !

- Mmm..bon, ton idée est bonne Pegasus !Je vais moi même éclater la tronche à ce Loros !Vous, Malik et Yugi, restez en dehors de ça !C'est moi qu'il veut.. et bien.. on va rire !

Kaiba quitta la salle suivit de Mokuba.

- Oh no.. si Kaiba-boy se la joue solo, on va pas s'en sortir….

Malik, Yugi et Joey partirent à leur tour rejoindre Kaiba, près à décoller.

Pegasus arriva alors dans la salle. Il proposa à Isis de la suivre et tout deux, allèrent dans la bibliothèque, là où la pierre était soigneusement rangée, prête à être déchiffrée.

**Chapitre VIII : L'apparition du dragon**

Kaiba venait d'arriver dans son bureau. Yugi et Malik arrivèrent à la traîne. Kaiba leur lança un dueldisk.

-Allez ! On va voir ce Lorros !

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la Kaiba Corporation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le grand immeuble de l'I². Arrivé devant l'accueil. Une jeune femme leur indiqua que Mr Loros les attendait à l'étage 2. Ils prirent un ascenseur et arrivèrent comme convenu, à l'étage. Ils trouvèrent alors un homme, assis sur une chaise.

- Vous voilà donc….., lança l'homme..

- Tu es l'ordure qui veut ma société !s'écria Kaiba

-Pas tout à fait ..je suis l'ordure qui est chargé de t'affronter…..

L'homme s'arracha alors le visage et laissa apparaître une face horrible. Il lui manquait l'œil droit. Son nez était écrasé et il était chauve. Il possédait beaucoup de cicatrices. Il prit un dueldisk et cria

- Kaiba, si tu veux sortir, tu devras m'affronter !

Et les portes se refermèrent.

- Avec plaisir.. saleté de larve !

Kaiba VS Le défiguré

4000/4000

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir tester.. ma carte divine…

- Fait attention Kaiba ! Tu ne sais pas combien il peut….

- Yugi !Ne te mêle pas de ça !Bon, je commence et je tire une carte !J'appelle le Bourreau de Neptune !1800/1300

Un vieillard fit son apparition. Munit d'un trident, il portait une longue toge.

- Tu n'As riEn d'AuTre quE ceTte chose ?Je joUe l'envOyé du DiAbLe !1500/1400 en mode déFeNsE !!

Envoyé du Diable : Quand cette créature rejoint le cimetière, votre adversaire perd 600 pts.

- Tss.. tu te fiches de moi !Je place une carte face cachée et j'attaque ton monstre !En avant Bourreau !

- AhAhaha.. tU m'aTTaques et c'EsT toI qui PeRds DeS PoiNts…

3400/4000

- Pff.. quel pantin !

- AlLeZ ..hOp !La cOmète du ciel !

Une pluie de météorite tombèrent sur Kaiba qui perdit 400 points.

3000/4000

-Et pour finir je joue mon Chien Enragé des laves !1200/500 en mode défense !

- Encore une mauvaise carte.. je la joue alors en mode défense !Bourreau de Neptune, détruit moi ce clebs !! Tu te fiches de moi !Tu ne joues que la défense !!

- Oh merveilleux !Je JoUe le voleur d'âmes !Tu perds 900 points de vie !

2100/4000

- Et J'AjOuTe Le TiGrE noIr SaNs VolOnTé !!800/800 En…..

- Assez rit !Je déclenche ma carte piège !Les portes des ténèbres !Le monstre joué entre dans mon camp !!Et maintenant !Tu vas avoir vraiment peur !!Je fais appel..au Dragon du cristal pur en sacrifiant mes trois monstres !!

Dragon du Cristal Pur : 2000/2000 11 ; Toute carte monstre de sous-type dragon du cimetière, de la main du joueur ou de l'adversaire se voit ajouter directement au Dragon du Cristal Pur

- Et regarde ma main maintenant !

La carte du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus se retourna !Et se fit envoyer au cimetière. Le Dragon du Cristal Pur venait d'atteindre les 5000 points !Elle attaqua alors l'homme qui tomba par terre. Son âme fut alors séparée, en infimes particules envoyé dans le royaume des ombres.

2100/0000

- Merveilleux……ce dragon est d'une puissance incroyable.., il regarda alors Yugi et Malik qui avaient encore le souffle coupé. Mais Loros n'est pas là……

- Et si Kaiba, je suis là ..enfin non ..tu ne fais qu'entendre ma voix ..pour te dire ..que je suis content ..d'avoir vu à quoi ressembler la troisième carte divine qui fera partie de ma collection

- Loros ou es-tu ??!!hurla Kaiba.

- Dans un hélico ..en direction de l'île de Pegasus. Je veux déjà être sur d'avoir la 4 ème carte en ma possession..

- Mon dieu !Il va chez Pegasus !Il y a ma sœur la-bas !On doit y retourner !

- Ca ne sert à rien.. vous n'aurez pas le temps ..bye….

- Et merde !

Ils retournèrent alors dans l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent au rez de chaussé. La, un autre homme les interpella !

- Je suis le maître des plantes ..osez m'affronter ..et vous périrez … Yugi un duel ?

- Non !C'est moi qui veut le faire !lança Malik

- Ca me convient…., rétorqua le petit homme.

**Chapitre IX : Envahisseurs**

Pegasus était avec Isis entrain de travailler l'étrange tablette .

- C'est étrange mais…

Pegasus ne put finir sa phrase. Isis venait de s'écrouler par terre.

- Isis que se passe-t-il ?Isis.. répondez ma chère !Croquet !Amenez moi un verre d'eau.

- Oui Monsieur

Pegasus regardait le collier, comme hypnotisé. Cet objet brillait. Le jeune homme avait comme une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux. Il voulu retirer le bijou mais elle se réveilla.

- Pegasus c'est horrible ..je viens de voir des bateaux … des hommes et..

- Parlez vite ma chère… des hommes ?

- Oui.. ils se dirigent vers le château …..

- One second… My Kingdome ? Oh no !

- Je.. je suis désolé.. cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus de prémonition … mon objet du millénium devient de plus en plus douloureux pour moi..

- Venez ma chère ! Je crois que vous avez raison !Croquet !Fermez les portes du château ! Si les gardes voient un seul inconnu, qu'ils fassent feu !Nous, nous allons nous réfugier dans la tour avec deux gardes !

Ils se rendirent tout les cinq alors dans la tour du château. Celle ci était ornée de peintures, la plus grande était celle de sa femme

- Bien.. fermez tout les portes ! Ils auront jusqu'à trente portes pour nous trouver et encore seulement si ils savent où nous sommes. Regardons par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passe.

Ce que Pegasus appelait une fenêtre n'était autre qu'une meurtrière. Ils purent voir deux bateaux et un hélicoptère. Plusieurs hommes vêtus d'un accoutrement militaires sortir un à un et prirent la direction du château. Tous étaient armés. L'hélicoptère se posa enfin aux porte du château. Loros fit son apparition. Escorté de deux gardes. Les portes du château furent vites forcés. Et un affrontement entre les gardes de Pegasus et ceux de Loros eut lieu. Les plus nombreux gagnèrent.

- Pegasus ! Nous pourrions encore partirent !

- Non, je refuse de laisser la carte divine ici.. c'est ça qu'ils veulent…

- Mais.. on n'a qu'a la prendre…

- Et Cécilia ? Je ne laisserais pas ces sauvages détruirent mes œuvres !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Tirez !

Les gardes de Pegasus tirèrent quelques coups. Mais Loros avança et posa sa carte du Serpent Noir Maléfique sur le dueldisk et un Cobra se jeta sur les gardes…

- My god…il est courant

-.. qu'une carte dieu peut tuer un humain sans faire un duel…C'est ce que je viens de faire à tes gardes. J'aimerais te faire subir le même sort.. mais j'ai besoin de toi.. où est la carte divine ?

- Je.. je ne dirais rien…….

- Tu es sur.. je ne peux pas te tuer.. mais ton amie.. l'égyptienne !Dit moi où est la carte ou sinon elle trépassera…

- Je.. je ne peux pas te le dire……

- Très bien.. je crois que vous choisissez mal vos amis Melle Isthar.. tant pis…….

Isis lança un regard de détresse vers Pegasus. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait révéler la cachette de la carte divine : La pieuvre de la mer rouge….

**Chapitre X : La forêt d'épines**

L'homme était petit et possédait des long cheveux verts. Il riait étrangement pendant que Malik faisait ses dernières mise au point. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué au duelmonsters.

Malik VS The Forest Master

4000/4000

- Bien..je commence si ça ne t'embêtes pas Blondinet.. mais le vert c'est quand même plus beau..je joue Epina l'affreuse 1500/1200 3 : Tout les monstres de 4 étoiles ou moins augmenteront de 200 l'attaque et leur défense tant que Epina est sur le terrain seulement si ce sont des plantes . Tout les autres monstres perdront 200 points d'attaques et de défenses.

- Je joue ce monstre en mode défense, l'homme armure de Titane 1000/2000.

- Mmm.. je rajoute cette carte magique , L'engrais du Vesuve. Mon monstre possède maintenant 2100 d'attaques. Et je rajoute la Graine Envahissante !0200/0200 en attaque.

Et maintenant, Epina attaque l'homme armure !

- Grah !Je joue le cavalier sans tête 1700-200/1200. Je pose une carte face cachée et j'attaque ta graine !

Graine Envahissante : Si la graine se fait attaquer, elle fera apparaître deux plantes en mode attaques d'un niveau d'attaques de 1000. Chaque plante détruite fera apparaître une nouvelle graine en Mode Attaque.

4000/2500

- Pas mal.. mais Epina est plus forte. Et je possède 3 monstres maintenant sur le terrain !Attaquez !!

1200 /2500

- Je crois que la chance va tourner !Je joue Le recrutement Céleste. Je choisis un type et tout les monstres du terrain faisant partis du type seront dans mon camp. Et je choisis plante ! Heureusement pour toi, je ne peux attaquer sur ce tour.

- Tu crois me faire peur ! Je joue la Forêt d'Epines ! Il est strictement impossible de m'attaquer directement maintenant…et je joue une autre Graine Envahissante…

- Je vois !Tu comptes invoquer un monstre !Je joue La statue Idole 1400/1200…

Une ronce se jeta alors sur le monstre Statue.

- J'ai oublié de te dire…la forêt détruit tout les monstres qui ne sont pas des plantes. Maintenant à moi, je sacrifie la Graine Envahissante et je fais appelle à Lucius Sournois 5 1900/1200 : Il a le pouvoir d'augmenter ou descendre un monstre plante de 500 points. Il attaque Epina !

- J'ai failli oublier ma carte piège ! La roulette du revenant !Je ranime un monstre sur ce tour et une roulette décidera du monstre que Lucius attaquera. Le monstre qui reviendra du cimetière sera la Graine Envahissante !Que la roulette tourne.

La roulette se mit à tourner et Lucius attaqua une plante.

- Non !

- Pas de chance.. ça ne sera pas au prochain tour que tu invoqueras ton Dieu !

- Il avait déjà grillé ma technique…. Je joue cette carte face cachée.. et voilà……

- Bien ! Une carte magique ! La greffe du diable !Je vais ajouter à Lucius une capacité au hasard d'un monstre qui a été joué…Et maintenant, si tu oses détruire Lucius, deux monstres apparaîtrons…et tu verras apparaître la plus terrible des plantes !

- Moi je crois que tu bluffes surtout !

- On verra bien !Attaque Lucius Epina !

- Et moi je riposte avec cette carte , La Double-Magie. Je vais copier ta carte magique La greffe du Diable. Epina meurt mais deux plantes de 1000 apparaissent. Et maintenant..je n'ai plus que trois plantes sur le terrain.

900/2500

- Et maintenant à moi ! Je sacrifie mes trois monstres et je joue l'Aigle du vent Destructeur !11 2000/2000, seul un monstre égal aux points de vie de votre adversaire peut détruire ce monstre même si l'attaque du monstres adverses est superieur à celui de l'Aigle.

- Crétin ! Il va se faire broyer par les épines.

L'oiseau s'envola dans le ciel, esquivant toute les ronces et fonça droit sur Lucius.

- Et je termine par une carte face cachée…

900/2400

- Mais tu es idiot ! Regarde bien !Lucius a fait apparaître deux plantes ! Je les sacrifie et j'appelle la Mangeuse d'hommes aux couleurs écarlates !2400/2000. Exactement comme mes points de vies ! Tu es fichu cette fois !Même ton dieu ne vaut pas ma plante !

- Tu crois ça !Je retourne ma carte. Le partage du sang !Le type de votre monstre le plus faible donnera son type aux monstres adverses ! Ta plante est du type oiseau !

- Et il se fait détruire..par…Les ronces !

- Exact ! Et mon aigle attaque directement tes points de vies !Malgré tes ronces, mon aigle arrivera à t'atteindre. Et sache que si l'on se fait attaquer par un dieu directement, on perd la partie !

- Noooooon !

Le maître de la forêt tomba par terre, subissant le même sort que le défiguré.

- Et voilà.. maintenant..l'île de Pegasus pour sauver ma sœur !

Et ils quittèrent l'I² vers le Jet de Kaiba

**Chapitre XI : Trahison**

Loros avança vers Isis, près à envoyer son Serpent à l'attaque, pénétrant Isis pour la détruire comme l'avait subit les hommes de Pegasus.

- C'est bon Loros.. je vais te le dire …

- Je savais bien que l'on pourrait s'arranger …

- La carte est derrière la tableau de ma femme…

- Le quel ?

- Celui de gauche ….

- Bien !

Il poussa le tableau et découvrit derrière un coffre. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Là, plus de deux milles cartes tombèrent par terre. Toutes identiques…

- Pegasus ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Ou est la carte divine !

- Ben dans le tas.. t'as qu'a chercher ….

-Qu'on m'apporte un chalumeau ! Je vais les faire cramer !La carte divine résistera au feu …

- On n'apprend pas au Monkey à faire la grimace…

- Mais dis moi ?Quel est ce bouton ?

- L'interrupteur…

- Tu te fous encore de moi !Tu fais le malin !Attachez sur ta chaise !Avec ton amie l'égyptienne avec toi !Mais maintenant, la carte est à moi . ….

Il appuya sur le bouton et de l'eau sortit du plafond, trempant les cartes et Loros par la même occasion …

- De l'eau non oxygéné.. avec ça …tu risques de mettre du temps à brûler toutes ces cartes … mais bon ..je t'avais dis de ne pas appuyer ….

- Ca suffit !J'en ai assez ! Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi !!…Kemo !!Tu te souviens de lui… il a vite changer de camp.. c'est lui qui m'a parlé des cartes divines …

- Oh no..Kemo … pas ça …

- Et si !Il m'a tout dit.. c'est triste non…M'enfin, j'étais déjà au courant pour les dieux …. Il m'a juste parlé de toi, de tes habitudes …..

- Non..si je dis « oh no ».. c'est que ça risque de faire mal….

- Qu'est ce qui va faire mal ?

- Ben , une chaise sur la tête …….

- Une chaise sur la tête ? Mais …….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Kemo venait de l'assommer avec une chaise. Il détacha alors Pegasus, Isis et Croquet.

- Hum.. il n'avait qu'a m'écouter…..ma chère Isis.. j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit désagrément … Kemo.. allez devant la porte et ne laissez personne entrer ! Croquet , prenez ce cher Loros et attachez le Et ballionnez le ! Maintenant …nous allons nous servir de mon plan « Dératisation ! » Ahaha…

**Chapitre XII : Plan Dératisation**

- Kemo.. voilà ce que tu vas faire .. il y a un bouton sous un vase dans la grande salle. A l'intérieur du vase, il a un masque à gaz. Tu mets le masque et Après tu appuies sur le bouton. Un gaz va se rependre dans tout le château sauf cette tour. Voilà, tu as compris…

- Pegasus ..je viens de voir..Yugi, Malik et Kaiba vont arriver ….

- Wonderfull !On va les attendre sagement pendant que le gaz va tous les tuer … Ma chère Isis, un verre d'eau ?

Il s'approcha d'une carafe et versa de l'eau qu'il tendit à l'archéologue. Après l'avoir but, elle s'écroula par terre.

- Oh no..la pauvre … bon.. bois ça toi aussi !

Il fit boire une coupe à Loros. Il s'approcha alors d'un tableau, qu'il coulissa et appuya sur un autre bouton caché, une trappe fit son apparition.

- Croquet ! Amenez moi ces deux la !On va part !Et vite !

-----------------------------

Kaiba était assi dans son fauteuil. Il admirait son dragon. Cette carte diabolique qui renfermé une puissance insoupçonné …

Yugi avait les bras croisés. Il pensait à Joey qui était à Domino, rassurant Téa, son grand père et Tristan.

Malik pensait surtout à sa sœur. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Loros ne plaisantait pas.

L'avion se posa. Kaiba aperçue deux bateaux et un hélico. La porte du château était grande ouverte, des cadavres jonchaient sur le sol. Des hommes de mains de Pegasus traînaient sur le sol. Ils découvrirent alors avec stupeurs, le nombre de cadavres d'hommes dans le château. Tous, avaient succombés dans d'atroce souffrance. Pegasus avait utilisé les grand moyens pour se défendre. Après une demi-heure de fouille approfondie, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la tour de Pegasus. Kaiba regarda les fausses cartes encore mouillés.

- Pegasus avait fait des doubles … , constata Kaiba

- Regardez… il y a une corde … et ..une carafe ..

Malik s'approcha alors de la carafe..

- Un somnifère … on utilise ça en Egypte pour les patients…

- C'est étrange … mais j'ai comme l'impression que le château n'est rempli que de cadavre

- Je le crois aussi Yugi, Loros a dût prendre avec lui Pegasus et Isis …

- Pourtant … cela me paraisse étrange qu'ils soient venus avec deux hélicoptères …. Puisqu'il y avait un hélico près de l'île … c'est bizarre…

- Yugi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est étrange ! On a kidnappé ma sœur !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça … Kaiba, as-tu vu le cadavre de Croquet ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit celui-ci …

- Pegasus ne se sépare jamais de lui .. et je ne pense pas que Loros l'aurait pris aussi …

- Mais alors..que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Malik

- Que Pegasus s'est enfuit, avec Isis, Croquet et Loros …

- Une alliance ? s'étonna Malik…

- Non ..je ne crois pas …. Je suis aussi perplexe que vous …

**Chapitre XIII : A l'abris**

Pegasus était dans son fauteuil entrain de boire un thé chaud. Isis se réveilla alors. Elle était attachée, retenue par des menottes encastrées dans le mur. A côté d'elle, se trouvait Loros qui dormait encore.

- Vous voilà réveillez ? J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

- Pegasus ! Ne vous fichez pas de moi !Qu'est ce que cela veut-il dire ?

- Ce que ça veut dire.. vous êtes ma prisonnière… Je me suis permis de vous ôter ce joli bijoux que vous portiez..

- Mon…Collier ? Pegasus , que voulez vous donc !!

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.. les dieux.. les objets .. le pouvoir …l'I². Quel programme n'est ce pas !Il likes my live !!

- Vous êtes ignoble …

- Je sais …. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ..le mage qui devait détruire les trois cartes divines ! C'était moi !Je l'ai compris en lisant la suite … « se cachant parmi la famille du descendant Istharien, il surgira sans bruit … » … ''détruire '' … je ne les ai pas détruites .. mais j'ai réussi à séparer les possesseurs de leur protection. Et enfin, les six cartes.. c' est moi qui les a créer.. Quand j'ai découvert la puissance d'un dieu, j'ai compris que , moi l'inventeur pourrait créer encore mieux !Et voilà comment les six dieux revinrent à la vie.. Belle histoire n'est ce pas……..

- Vous ne pourrez pas réunir les six dieux !Vous n'arriverez pas à avoir les objets ……

- Tu as raisons.. je n'ai que très peu de chances.. mais tu vas m'aider .. où es la hache ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ….

- Tu es sure ? Voyons voir combien de temps, tu tiendras .. quand j'aurais retrouvé mon œil !

- Votre œil…. ?

- Exactement.. ce petit crétin de Bakura ignore que j'ai envoyé sur ces traces, une grande chasseuse en la matière …….

Loros qui était réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps lança à Pegasus une raillerie

- Tu rêves … elle ne pourra pas le battre ……

- Tiens donc ! Toi aussi tu viens d'ouvrir tes mirettes……

- Bakura est sûrement sur mes traces, tout comme ma talentueuse fille…..

- Que racontes-tu Loros !

- Bakura a en sa possession … le dernier Dieu …….

- Comment ça ? Tu t'es allié avec ce crétin !

- Je me suis renseigné… il a participé aux quarts de finals de Battle-City ainsi que

-Tais-toi !S'allier avec Bakura Ryo est la pire des choses ! C'est un ancien pilleur de tombes ! Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer si il le faut !

- Je ne crois pas, notre accord stipule que.. si j'ai les dieux.. il a les objets ….

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Autant engagé un tueur pour se tuer soi-même ! Et puis zut, c'est pas mon problème….. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.. personne et je dis bien personne ne peut nous trouver …….ahaha…

**Chapitre XIV : Hexagone de Dieux**

Yugi venait de quitter la sinistre demeure empli de cadavres. Soudain, ils entendirent un hélicoptère qui se dirigeait vers le château. Il se posa lentement. Une jeune fille fit son apparition. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, des yeux bleus et un regard froid. Elle était suivit de Bakura. Yugi ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas prévenir Kaiba et Malik , au risque de se faire repérer.

- La jeune fille secoua ses cheveux. Elle portait à son bras un dueldisk.

- Bakura , il faut qu'on le retrouve et vite ..

- Pas de panique… kruh..kruh… il n'est sûrement pas loin….

- Tu as vu.. des cadavres.. partout…

- Un vrai carnage…. Comme je les aime….

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour du château…

-Kaiba … je crois Pegasus est encore là..

- Yugi, avant de fonder une hypothèse, on présente des preuves !

- Le portrait de sa femme encore la .Ca te suffit ?

- Ca ne veut rien dire !

- Yugi a raison.. ma sœur et Loros sont prisonnier de Pegasus .. j'en suis sur maintenant ! Il veut nous doubler !

Sous l'île ,

- Pegasus !Ca ne sert à rien !Le seul moyen de posséder mon dieu… c'est de me vaincre dans un duel…

- Un duel dis-tu ?

- Et pourquoi pas un tournoi carrément ?Le gagnant aurait les six cartes…

- Je trouve cette idée intéressante… Bien.. je te relâches donc Loros..ainsi que toi.. ma chère Isis…elle dort comme un bébé….

- Pegasus libéra Loros. Bien sur, celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire. Kemo et Croquet le surveillait parfaitement. Pegasus fit de même avec Isis. Il utilisa le passage secret qui débouché au plus bas de la tour. Après avoir monter de nombreux escaliers, il se retrouva face à Kaiba, Yugi et Malik. Justement au moment, Bakura arriva. Les 6 cartes divines se mirent à briller.

- Je vois que tout le monde est là. Je vais expliquer ce qui va se passer ..un tournoi !D'une idée de Loros. Je vous donne à tous 1 mois !Un mois pour trouver un partenaire avec vous participerez au tournoi !Nous serons donc 12 participants. Bien sur, il y aura 4 autres joueurs.. qui seront choisis …..Vous n'avez pas le choix de refuser..le gagnant bien sur se verra remettre les 6 cartes divines..et sa mort sera épargné…..Voilà le programme.. Fabuleux non ?

**Chapitre XV : Préparations**

Isis s'avança et prit la parole face à Yugi, Kaiba et Malik

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons participer à ce tournoi…

- Aucun problème.. et Yugi, je tiens à t'affronter une nouvelle fois.. mais plus en demi-finale cette fois !Et je remporterais les six dieux !

- Kaiba, fais attention.. j'ai moi même vu la carte qui te représentait.. la carte de l'obelisque saigner..

- Ma sœur, cette menace ne doit pas nous faire reculer !Il faut que l'un de nous remporte ce tournoi…tout en évitant les duels à mort..

- Malik a raison. Nous sommes au minimum six. Nous avons presque 50 de réussite sur le tournoi.

- Yugi a raison.. mais nous devons choisir avec soin nos coéquipiers.. Je prendrais ma sœur comme coéquipière…

- Et moi Joey !Il est arrivé au demi-final de Battle City et il est devenu un duelliste accompli..

- Yugi, fait courir autant de risque que tu veux à tes amis..moi je sais qui prendre……

- Kaiba, tu ne veux donc pas nous le reveler ?

- Surtout pas à toi Yugi…surtout pas à toi…

- Très bien !Mais je compte sur vous trois, possesseurs des dieux, de remporter ce terrible tournoi. Pegasus, Loros et Bakura possède des dieux au pouvoir encore inconnu. Et ..Pegasus veut retrouver son œil…

- Mais moi même je ne connais pas lui puissance de mon dieu…

- C'est vrai ça !Moi et Kaiba avont pu tester nos cartes..mais Yugi…….

- Et un duel serait bien trop dangereux….

- Il y a toujours les robots de combats..j'ai déjà essayé contre mon ancien dieu, c'était parfait !

- Très bien !!

Yugi VS Machine

4000/4000

- Je commence par posé Gazel en mode attaque !

Le robot joua alors un monstre en mode défense.

- Bien, je joue maintenant le guerrier Alpha !Et j'attaque !

3800/4000

Le monstre enemi était une vase gluante possédant 1900 points de défense. Le robot en posa une deuxième.

- Bien, je sacrifie maintenant Gazel et j'apelle la Black Magician Girl

- Yugi, contente toi de poser des monstres au lieu de sacrifier n'importe comment !!!

- Calme toi Kaiba, un duel reste un duel, même contre une machine. La magicienne attaque !

- Quelle perte de temps !

- La machine joua alors Iviltor le gêneur 0/0 de défense. Va du côté adverse, fait perdre 1000 à l'adversaire par tour ou il est sur le terrain.

- Yugi, cette machine a toute les cartes pour te permettre d'invoquer ton monstre !Alors dépèche toi !!

- Kaiba, je n'aime pas jouer comme ça, je vais finir ce duel. Je joue l'emprise psychique. Vase du vase maudit est avec moi. Tout mes monstres attaquent et je remporte le duel !

- Yugi !Tu n'es qu'un petit bouffon !Je n'hésiterais pas à t'exploser dans notre duel !Toi, et ton âme des cartes !

- Kaiba, gagner un duel quand c'est parametré pour gagner, n'est pas une vraie victoire. Je testerais ma carte dans un vrai duel !

- Kaiba quitta alors la salle avant de lancer d'un air de défi..A dans un mois !

Et il quitta la salle…

**Chapitre XVI : Confiant ?**

- Croquet, amène moi s'il te plait un bon jus de béterave. Merci bien.

- Vous ne vous entrainez pas Monsieur ?

- Croquet, vous plaisantez j'espère ? Je possède un deck très puissant, de nouvelles techniques. Et vous me demandez si je dois m'entrainer…J'ai passé deux années à m'entrainer !A préparer ma vengeance !A haïr chaque minute qui pouvait rendre Yugi heureux !J'ai haïs ce monde pendant deux longues années !Mais maintenant..je suis calme et confiant.. car ma patience sera récompensé.. Je tuerais de mes mains, Yugi.. je possederais enfin les six dieux.. et par dessus tout… je réaliserais le rituel majestueux… j'invoquerais…

- Monsieur… Alexiel….votre..

- Oui, que veut-il ?

- Il voudrait vous voir…

- Je vois, je vais y aller….

- Bien, je range votre verre ?

- Oui et rapportez moi un autre.. mais je veux du sirop de gingembre..

- Nous n'en avons plus, vous avez tous bu hier soir..

- Et du sirop de bambou ?

- Je crois qu'il en reste

- Sinon, prennez du sirop de Jonquille..c'est un régale..

- Oui Monsieur…

Pegasus se leva suivit de Croquet. Il était impatient..il n'attendait qu'une chose..Que son enemi de toujours trépassse….

**Chapitre XVII : Le Big Five, encore et toujours**

- Alors messieurs heureux ? Je remporterais ce tournoi et la Kaiba Corporation sera enfin à vous.

- Loros, vous nous avez promis cela depuis une semaine. Nous attendons toujours. Votre premier plan à échoué. Vous deviez prendre de force la maison de Pegasus.

- Je le sais bien. Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute…il faudra que vous soyez patients..

- Nous en avons assez d'attendre !!Loros ..ceci est votre dernière chance !Pas une de plus, pas une de moins !Est-ce que nous sommes clair sur ce sujet ?!

- Bien sur…

- La comunnication fut coupé. La jeune fille de Loros entra dans la pièce.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'associer avec ses hommes..ils n'hésiterons pas à te trahir…

- Malicia, ma fille.. je n' attend que ça… qu'ils me trahissent….j'aurais le plaisir de tuer ses ordures…

- Tu joues avec le feu..d'ailleurs, même Bakura me paraît dangereux…

- Je le sais, mais pour gagner, il faut s'allier avec les plus fourbes… c'est ce que j'ai fait non ?

- Oui.. s'allier avec les plus fourbes..

- Et souviens toi, mon serpent est invincible….

- Tu me l'as déjà dis..

- Son pouvoir…est immense !

Loros quitta alors la pièce. Sa fille s'assit sur le canapé. Elle prit une verre et se servit à son aise.

Mais, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, le Big Fives complotait comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Loros n'a toujours pas remplit son contrat..on lui a fournit toutes les informations nécessaires et il traine toujours !

- Il sait très bien qu'il a peu de chances d'affronter Kaiba dans le tournoi..il nous mène en bâteau !

- Débarassons nous de lui… il ne fait que nous gêner.. de toute façon..il y a un traitre dans le tournoi..une personne isousponnable…

- On n'a plus qu'a faire exploser la bombe que nous avons placé chez lui..en cas de trahison..

- Vous avez raison !Faisons le maintenant sinon nous le regretterons après…

L'écran se rallume, Loros apparaît à l'écran…

- Loros.. nous devons encore vous parler……

- Encore ? Bien allez y..

- Notre contrat..est terminé…

- Comment ça ?Terminé ..mais ?

- Exactement..nous n'avons plus besoin de vous et…….

Un coup de feu venait de partir. Un homme du big fives tomba alors par terre. Trois autres coups renchérirent. Loros apparut derrière eux.

- Mmm..habiter près de ses enemis n'est pas un défaut..

Le Loros que l'on voyait à l'écran ota alors son masque de latex, c'était Malicia, la fille de Loros qui était déguisée.

- Je me doutais bien que ces fouines préparaient quelques choses.. On était sur écoute…

- Oui.. mais Père, il manque un homme n'est ce pas..

- Oui, j'ai vu…le patron des cinq..le plus dangereux….

- Père c'est un piège !

La communication fut coupé. Le dernier homme du Big Five apparut alors, munit lui aussi d'une arme..

- Et bien Loros, nous voilà à égalité..

- Espèce de porcs !Tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier tes alliés !

- Oui..des gêneurs eux aussi.. je n'aime pas prendre de risques..Alors, qui tire en premier…

-…On risque d'attendre longtemps comme ça….

- Je ne crois pas…moi, j'ai mes gardes du corps qui vont arrivé d'une minute à l'autre…

- Vous me faites rire..j'ai compris votre stratège

- Quoi ?!!

- Tu n'es pas le 5 ème membre du Big Fives..tu es payé pour jouer son rôle..il n'aurait pas pris un risque aussi grand…

- Tu..tu as deviné !Très bien, ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde et je…

Quelque chose venait de transpercer l'homme. Il tomba à terre en crachant du sang. Bakura apparut derrière, avec son anneau couvert de sang…

- Kruuh Krruuh..j'arrive à temps je vois…

Loros soupira….il était soulagé. Il quitta avec Bakura l'immeuble des Big Fives. La bombe fut extraite de son établissement, cachée dans la cave. Mais le dernier homme des big fives étaient bien vivant… Et un intru s'était infiltré dans le tournoi..une personne insoupsconnable ?

**Chapitre XVIII : En avant !**

Le jour tant attendu par tous venait d'arriver. Kaiba arriva à l'aéroport. Il avait juste une valise. Il était venu avec Mokuba. Yugi fut étonné que Kaiba avait choisi Mokuba comme partenaire. Lui, s'était accomodé de Joey. Quand à Pegasus, il arriva avec Croquet et un mysterieux homme au visage masqué. Loros arriva à son tour, avec sa fille, Bakura et un homme. Ils étaient tous là. Puis, vint alors les quatres autres duellistes, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, un homme assez grand et plutôt effrayant, un autre homme, aux cheveux bleus et au yeux bleus et pour finir, une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Isis arriva enfin avec son frère Malik.

Récaputilatif :

Yugi participera aux tournois avec Joey. Le tirage au sort sera tel qu'aucun des deux ne pourra s'affronter. Idem pour les autres sauf pour les quatres derniers duellistes.

Equipe A :

1)Yugi

2)Joey

Equipe B :

3)Kaiba

4)Mokuba ?

Equipe C :

5)Pegasus

6)?????

Equipe D :

7)Loros

8)Malicia, sa fille

Equipe E

9)Bakura

10)Homme de Loros, Ozrosaurus

Equipe F

11)Malik

12)Isis

Duellistes à part :

13)Myu

14)Yukihiro

15)Keigo

16)Miyavi

Les 16 duellistes étaient la. Ils pénétrèrent tout dans l'avion, qui partit enfin, vers un endroit que la plupart connaissaient bien, Alcatraz, la tour des duels qui fut reconstruite par la Kaiba Corporation et amélioré.

**Chapitre XIX : Alcatraz, le retour.**

L'avion se posa enfin sur la piste d'attérisage. Les portes de l'avion s'ouvrirent et laissèrent ainsi, les joueurs descendrent. Un hotel les attendait. Demain, le tournoi commencerait avec la première partie des qualifications. Dans deux jours, 8 duellistes seront éliminés. Qui l'emportera ? Le favori du tournoi est une fois de plus, Yugi Muto suivit de Kaiba et enfin, Malik.

Un homme arriva et conduit les duellistes à la tour. Il expliqua

- La tour est composé de 4 étages en tous !Le premier accueuillera les 16 duellistes. Seul les gagnants arriveront au deuxième et ainsi de suite. La final se déroulera au dernier étage. Bien sur, les match seront filmé et contrôlé par un arbitre !

Les duellistes acquiesèrent tous. Puis, ils regagnèrent tous leur chambre. Isis et Malik commencèrent une discution au sujet de tout cela :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais je sens quelques choses de mauvais…

- Moi aussi mon frère, nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre…

- Je le sais bien..j'irais jusqu'en final et je vaincrerais mon adversaire..

- Je me demande si je passerais les éliminatoires…

- Tu n'as qu'a utiliser ton objet…

- Non..si je vois ma défaite..j'abandonnerais le duel. En apprenant le futur, on se résigne plus facilement….

- Ce tournoi sera décifisif.. pour tous….

- Il y aura des morts Malik..il y en aura…..

- Je le sais bien…ce n'est pas ce que disait la prophétie ?

- La prophétie le disait mais on l'empechera de se réaliser !Tout ça..c'est de la faute de Pegasus !Il savait tout depuis le début !Liberez les six dieux étaient un pretexte pour vous ôter vos cartes divines !

Isis se calma. Elle savait qu'elle était impuissante. Qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur son frère. Elle avait vu la mort de Kaiba..elle avait lu la mort de Yugi.. et elle craignait celle de Malik.

Une personne qui doutait aussi, Loros. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête :

-Un intrus…mais qui ?Le Big Five a fait infiltré quelqu'un..il fait surement partie de ses quatres duellistes..

- Surement en effet. Mais tu n'es pas à t'inquièter, t'as le dieu..

- Malicia, ne soit pas aussi sure de toi que de moi…Nous verrons bien pendant le tournoi…

- J'ai déjà hate d'y être et de foutre une raclée à tout ses crétins……

Pegasus lui, était en compagnie de Croquet et de ce mystérieux personnage masqué.

- Je suis de plus en plus impatient…

- Moi aussi monsieur, vous voir gagner me réjouit..

- Bien sur Croquet….

- J'espère que moi aussi, je pourrais vous réjouir..

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alexiel, je sais..que tu ne me décevras pas.

**Chapitre XX : Premier Match, Première Tension**

Le jour tant attendu par tous venait enfin d'arriver. Les 16 concurents étaient la, à attendre leurs tours.

L'arbitre ennonciat les règles à nouveaux. Dans ce tournoi-ci, aucune carte n'était interdite mais il y avait quelques restrictions.

Pegasus était souriant. A côté de lui, le dénomé Alexiel avait les yeux fermés. Il était jeune, agées de 10 ou 12 ans.

Loros, sa fille, Bakura et Ozrosaurus venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient suivit de Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis, Malik.

Les quatres derniers duellistes firent leur apparition.

Tous fixé l'écran qui allait designer au hasard, le premier match. La tension montait. Qui allait s'affronter

Isis Isthar VS Maximilien Pegasus !

Les deux nominés furent étonner de commencer. Pegasus laissa échapper un grand rire. Isis, elle, avait bien peur.

- Alors ma chère Isis, nous allons régler notre petit différent au cours de ce merveilleux duel n'est-ce pas ?

- Pegasus, sachez que je ne me retiendrais pas….

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Isis..

- Pegasus !Vous allez vous confronter à mon deck de la lumière !

- Ohoh !Vous m'étonnez beaucoup !

- Allez Monsieur Pegasus !Je suis avec vous, s'écria Croquet qui était dans le public.

- ……Croquet !Assez parler !Que le duel commence !

- Je t'attends Pegasus.

- Honneur aux dames.

Elle piocha une carte et………..

**Chapitre XXI : Les ailes de lumière**

- Pegasus, je suppose que tu connais la nature de mon jeu..donc, je ne te ferais pas de surprises en jouant l'hysterique Angel, d'une puissance de 1800 d'attaque ainsi qu'une carte face cachée !

- Interessant…que dis-tu si je jouais cette carte en mode défense…..

- Pegasus..je vais te montrer ce que mes cartes son capable. Je joue cette carte magique !L'alliance des âmes !Hysterique Angel voit sa puissance augmenté de 800 par monstre sur le terrain.

- Oh my god..une puissance de……

- 3400 d'attaque, s'écria le présentateur. Isis vient de pratiquement doubler l'attaque de son monstre…

- Ce n'est pas finit..je retourne ma carte face cachée… Le moule d'âmes bénites. Au prochain tour, un monstre apparaitra d'une puissance égale à zéro…mais il renforcera la force de mon Hysterique Angel…Il attaque !

- L'angel frappa la créature de son livre. Un ange venait de sortir du moule. Hysterique venait d'atteindre 4200 d'attaque.

- It's perfect ! Je vais devoir jouer la défense. C'est triste n'est ce pas ?

- Plus tu attends, et plus je renforce mon monstre. Je joue Le rideau de lumière !Toute les cartes anges recoivent 400 en plus. Je pose ensuite , L'ange apprenti 3 1400, mais avec le bonus, il obtient 1800. Hysterique qui a maintenant 5400, attaque le pitoyable monstre. Et maintenant, Ange apprenti..à toi !

Isis : 4000 VS Pegasus : 2200

Oh no !!C'est la fin…regarde Isis..je n'ai pas de monstres…et tu as encore un autre ange qui vient d'apparaitre….I cry ! Heureusement, il me reste cette carte….

- Pegasus, tu es finis. Je renforce encore mes anges, avec les flèches de l'immortalités !Hysterique recevra 400 points en plus à chaque attaque qu'il portera. Mais je crois que ça ne me sera pas nécessaire…..Hysterique, attaque !

- Te voilà bien optimiste ma chère, voici une carte sublime !Dernière chance, carte piège. Donnez tous vos points de vies à l'adversaire sauf 100 et jeter toutes les cartes de votre deck sauf une au cimetière, les monstres adverses seront contrôlé par vous.

6100/100

- Pegasus..tu comptes m'achever en un tour…mais….

- Je crois que tu as compris….Isis….j'ai le choix..je peux te tuer sur ce tour…

- Pegasus…

- Tu as peur n'est ce pas… et j'ai franchement envie de posseder ce magnifique objet du millénium qui….

- J'abandonne !

- Isis venait de lever sa main devant le public estomacqué. Pegasus, lui souriait. Malik ne bougeait pas, sa sœur.. venait de perdre..si rapidement. Elle se retira rapidement, jeta un regard à son frère, et quitta la tour des duels.

- Et bien, c'est incroyable !Ce match fut certe court mais rempli de rembondissement !Qui l'aurait-cru ?

Pegasus vint se rassoir à côté d'Alexiel et Croquet. Il était satisfait de lui, il venait de réussir avec brio, la première épreuve.

**Chapitre XXII : Les ténèbres reviennent…**

Une fois que Pegasus eut rejoint sa place, tous regardèrent alors le tableau d'affichage. Le prochain combat serait :

Bakura Ryo VS Myu

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns enjamba la barrière et sauta en plein millieux de l'arène. Bakura lui, était déjà.

- Kruuh..Kruuh…

- Et toi !Le type avec les cheveux blancs ! Je m'appelle Myu !Et tu vas bientôt découvrir la puissance de mon deck…

Bakura VS Myu

4000/4000

-Je commence…si ça ne t'embètes tu veux..

Bien !Je joue La ladie des eaux 4 1750/1400 en mode attaque. Et je rajoute une carte face cachée..

- Banal comme début… maintenant à moi…Les frères démons 3 1400/1000, ce monstre compte pour deux monstres, quand l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. En mode attaque !

- Bakura….tu es bien un piètre joueur…..regarde ce qu'est une professionnelle ! Je joue La sirène meurtrière 3 1400/1200.

- 2250/4000

- Kruuh..je vais prendre plaisir à briser ta confiance. J'appelle Le cavalier de la nuit rouge 3 1200/1200. Et cette carte magique L'assassin discret : Cette carte oblige un monstre enemi à vous attaquer. Ta sirène a détruit mon cavalier !

2050/4000

- Bakura, tu te fiches de moi !Tu ne fais que tuer des monstres et..mais..cette fumée sur le terrain…..

- Et oui…une fois que trois monstres démoniaques sont au cimetière..Dark Necrofear qui arrive…..

- Dark..Necrofear…

- Exactement..il attaque ta Ladie !!

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !Je retourne ma carte, Le sacrifice de dernière minute !

- 2050/3550

- Mon Necrofear est bizarre…..

- Exactemement !Il est passé de 2200 à 450 !Ma Ladie s'est sacrifiée quand tu l'as attaquée..et ton monstre a perdue autant de points d'attaques qu'avaient le mien !

- Kruuh…cela ne m'inquiète pas du tout…

- J'ordonne à ma sirène d'attaquer !

- 1100/3550

- ….Tu n'as donc rien compris..regarde..maintenant, je joue……Le tableau de destinée !A chacun de tes tours, une lettre apparaitra..et à la fin..tu perdras…. !Et pour finir, je joue La tombe pillée..3 1100/1800 en défense.

- …..Tu n'as plus que 1100 points..ce n'est pas grand chose..malheureusement..je ne peux pas attaquer…mais je rajoute ce monstre …L'ombre du passé 1400/1200.. Au prochain tour..j'invoque un monstre et tu comprendras ce qu'est de craindre une femme..

- Je ne crois..Voici le D….et maintenant,la réssurection du démon !Je rappelle un démon du cimetière…Les frères démons !Je les sacrifies et j'invoque….une carte divine..ultime…..La pierre des morts !!0/2300

Loros s'écria alors dans le public

- Bakura non !Dans 4 tours, tu aurais gagner !Tu ne devais pas dévoiler ta carte divine !

- La ferme !Je fais ce que je veux..c'est mon duel !La pierre des morts 11 Une fois que l'attaque de la pierre des morts dépasse 0, l'adversaire perd le totale des points d'attaques de la pierre chaque tour. Et je lui donne, L'arme des démons !500 !

1100/3050

- Il va falloir que je réagisse !Je sacrifie mes deux monstres et j'invoque La diablesse en furie !7 2400/2100 !Elle a suffisament de points de vies pour anéantir ton monstre !

Un monstre étrange sortit de la Diablesse et attaque la jeune femme.

2300/1850

- Et oui..Necrofear t'a laissé un gentil cadeau……et voici maintenant le E !Dans trois tour tu as perdu…. Et moi..je ne joue rien…..mon tour est finit…

2300/1350

- Je..il me reste trois tours..pour détruire ta tablette et ton dieu…il faut que j'invoque un autre monstre ..et que…je…

- Tu as peur…

- Je joue une carte monstre en défense..

- Tu te débas…DEA et je termine aussi mon tour..

2300/750

- Je rajoute une autre carte monstre !Je peux encore gagner….. !

- Mais oui bien sur…… DEAT… et maintenant..je joue une carte face cachée..

- ……

2300/250

- Si à la fin de ton tour, tu n'as pas défait mon combo..tu meurs..Si tu défais mon combo..tu perds quand même car à mon tour..j'explose tes points

- Non !Il n'y aura pas de prochain tour !Si on détruit un dieu, tu perds la partie automatiquement !Je sacrifie mes deux monstres et j'appelle une nouvelle Diablesse en furie !J'ordonne à la première d'attaquer !

- Tu as pris un gros risque….

- Et j'ai eu raison !Ma diablesse va détruire ton…

- Non..je retourne ma carte finale !L'avancement du temps !Sacrifiez 1000 points pour faire passer le tour à votre adversaire….

1300/250

- D…E..A..T..H !!

- J'ai.. j'ai perdu…..je..non..je…..

- Ahaha !Pauvre mortelle !Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir me battre !Tu es ridicules !!

Personne ne broncha. Myu quitta la tour, couvert de honte. Le pouvoir du dieu de Bakura était révélé. Il restait celui de Yugi, Loros et Pegasus.. que pouvaient-ils cacher ?

**XXIII : Le pouvoir de la fusion**

Trois quart d'heures étaient déjà passés alors que deux matchs avait déjà eu lieu. Deux qualifiés : Pegasus et Bakura. Ces victoires avaient instauré des tensions parmis les participants. Le tableau fut alors le centre des regards.

Yugi VS Yukihiro

4000/4000

Le duel commença rapidement.

- A nous deux !

- Très bien..je commence. Je pose une carte face cachée et je lance la Destruction de Cartes !

- Sa carte face cachée présume une stratégie…mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois jetter ma main, pensa Yugi

- Bien.. bien bien…Je pose une deuxième carte face cachée et je joue…….Morphus le grand !1000/1000 3 Il peut prendre l'apparence d'un monstre qui se trouve dans votre main seulement pour un tour.

- ……Pour jouer une telle carte, tu dois avoir un monstre bien fort n'est ce pas ?!

- J'ai finis mon tour….

- Bien…je pioche et je joue Le gardien celte en mode attaque. Je joue aussi une carte face cachée…….et c'est tout….

- Tu as eu peur de mon piège ?Ahahah !Yugi, tu n'es pas doué !Regarde bien… !Je joue l'invocation des morts !Qui revient du cimetière ?Bluster Blader !

- Comment ? Tu possèdes une carte comme cela dans ton jeu ?

-Je possède pire…….j'ordonne à mon Morphus de prendre l'apparence du magicien des ténèbres !

Il retourna alors sa carte et le magicien des ténèbres apparut sur le terrain.

- Ces cartes..

- Sont dans ton deck, je le sais…maintenant, ma dernière carte !Polymérisation !Black Paladin 2900/2400 8 Et il attaque ton Gardien

- Et moi je déclenche ma carte Changement de position !Je remplace le gardien celte par ……Mais ma carte magique est entrain de se détruire…

Yugi VS Yukihiro

2600/4000

- Exacte..j'ai choisis de jeter une carte pour détruire la tienne..Et j'ai actuellement deux cartes en main…Le Black Paladin a des capacités étonnantes..

- C'est à moi donc..je pose deux cartes faces cachées !Et je vais jouer deux cartes magiques qui …… !

- Non !Pas de magie..Je jette deux cartes !Tu as une carte en main..et moi j'en possède..je n'en possède plus..mais ce n'est pas un problème..

- J'ai juste attendu que tu n'as plus de cartes pour jouer les épées de lumières révélatrices !Tu vas devoir attendre 3 tour..

- Bien je…

- Non !Je déclenche mon piège… Mauvaise Pioche carte piège Votre adversaire ne peut piocher tant qu'il ne peut attaquer.

- Tu ne piocheras pas pendant trois tour !Ca me laisse..quelques tours de répis…

- Yugi….il n'existe aucun monstre a part le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qui peut vaincre mon monstre !Il te faudrait une fusion.. mais en trois tours..

- Tait-toi et regarde !Je joue Le Guerrier Alpha en mode attaque !Et je rajoute une carte face cachée.

- A toi..

- Je pioche et je pose une nouvelle carte face cachée !

- Tu te débas…

- Exactement !Je sacrifie le guerrier alpha et j'apelle la Magician Girl !Avec ses 2000 d'attaques, elle m'aidera à vaincre ton monstre..

- Tss !

- Les épées sont détruites !A toi !

- Je vais enfin m'amuser !Oh merveilleux !Le sceptre du mage 700 ! Et il attaque !Tu vas perdre Yugi !

- Tu as fait une grosse erreur..je joue la défusion !!!

- Mon Bluster Blader va détruire ta magicienne et mon magicien va réduire tes points de vies à zéro !

2600/3800

- Et non !Ma deuxième carte est…Le raliment du diable !Ton monstre va fusionner avec le mien et je fais appelle à la…….Black Paladin Girl !2700 d'attaques !Elle détruit ton magicien..Et tu finis ton tour sur ce coup !Et elle gagne 500 points du Magicien des ténèbres !

2600/600

- Yugi…tu as détruit mon combo et tu l'as pris en ton avantage !Je ne crois pas que je puisse gagner sur ce tour..allez attaque moi !!

2600/0

Et l'arbritre s'écria :

- Yugi le favori est qualifié !Ce troisième match fut extrèmenent beau !Notament dans l'apparition sublime de la Black Paladin Girl !Mais quel sera le prochain match ?

**XXIV : Règlement de comptes**

- Nice Duel.. !La Black Paladin Girl..it's wonderfull.. !

Pegasus était ravi d'un tel match. Il se leva et quitta alors les tribunes pendant que le tableau alllait annoncer le prochain match.

Isis se leva à sont tour et suivit Pegasus. Le match suivant serait

Ozrosaurus VS Keigo.

Pegasus n'en avait que faire de ce match sans importances. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce isolée.

- Pas la peine de te cacher.. I see you..

- Pegasus, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez battu que vous arriverez à vos fins..

- Ma chère Isis.. j'y parviendrais…

- Non.. vous n'y arriverez pas..

- Si.. et je récuperais la hache ainsi que mon œil, le puzzle, votre thork et l'anneau de bakura !

- Jamais vous n'aurez mon collier !!

- Une fois mon œil récuperé.. je retrouverais la hache

- Pegasus..

Celui ci s'approchait dangeureusement de l'égyptienne. Elle recula mais toucha le mur. Il approcha alors ses mains du bijoux mais quelqu'un l'immobilisa.

- Pegasus.. pose encore tes sâles pattes sur elle et je t'éclate !

- Oh….Mister Isthar !

- Ferme la !Je n'hésiterais pas …

- Des paroles et encore des paroles. Tu ne pourras même pas me toucher car sinon, je t'expulse du tournoi. C'est compris ?

Isis du retenir son frère. Il était entré dans une colère noire. Mais il devait restenir sa rage envers Pegasus.

- Mon plan a déjà commencer.. dans quelques jours, l'œil sera à moi ainsi que l'anneau…

- Mais que veux-tu à la fin ?!! Les dieux ?Les objets du millénium ?!!

- Vous le comprendrez très bientôt…..

Pegasus retourna alors dans les tribunes. Le match était finis. Ozrausorus avait gagné la partie…

**Chapitre XXV : Vitesse et Puissance**

Kaiba VS Miyavi

4000/4000

- Le match est déjà gagner par moi, déesse des cartes je te remercie….

La femme le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Que le duel commence ! Trapos le grand 4 1700/1200

- Je t'ai dis que c'est la fin….Je joue Lord Of Dragon avec la flûte d'invocations des dragons et j'invoque mes deux dragons blancs aux yeux bleus….ils attaquent…

- Non de…

4000/0

Ce match était le plus court de tout le tournoi. Kaiba retourna alors s'asseoir. Miyavi n'en revenait pas. Kaiba était véritablement décidé à gagner. Et étrangement, il avait une croyance en ces cartes qu'elles ne le décevaient pas. Dans les tribunes, il tomba sur Isis.

- Tenez, prêtre Seto..

- Une carte ? Hysterik Angel ?

- Oui..je vous la donne… je sens que cette carte sera très importante dans votre match contre…..

- Ne me dis pas.. je ne veux pas le savoir..

- Cette carte possède une grande puissance, je crois qu'elle vous sera utile..

- Très bien…Moi, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec une valise.

L'écran annonça alors les deux duellistes suivant :

Loros VS ……..

C'était l'inconnu qui était avec Kaiba. Celui-ci arriva alors sur le terrain de jeu. Il ouvrit alors sa valise qui contenait un étrange appareil : Un diffuseur d'hologramme. Soudain, Noa apparu devant tout le monde :

- Salut tout le monde, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Yugi ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il se retrouvait face au garçon qu'il lui avait causé tellement d'ennuie .

- Et oui, Noa a accepté de s'allier à moi. Grâce à cette machine de mon invention, il peut voir le monde réel. A l'origine, le Big Five l'avait conçu pour me nuir. Mais si l'on combat le mal par le mal. Leur propre créature va se retourner contre eux !

- Kaiba.. je ne marche plus avec le Big Five. Je travaille pour mon compte, celui de réunir les six cartes divines, de m'emparer de sa société et de devenir le duelliste le plus riche et célèbre du monde ! Ce n'est pas ton hologramme qui va m'effrayer !Que le duel commence !

**Chapitre XXVI : Quand le temps joue contre vous…**

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, lança la garçon.

- Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point…..

- Honneur au plus jeune !Je joue la carte magique du Temps Rapide !Nous n'avons que 30 secondes pour choisir nos cartes. Maintenant, je joue Le Mangeur de Cartes 4 1800/1200.

- Ca t'amuses hein ?Je fais appelle au terrible Magicien Enfantil en mode défence !3 1000/900

- Bien bien… je joue l'Intrus du tableau !1400/1200 !Si il reste sur le terrain plus de 3 min, je pourrais piocher une carte magique en rapport avec le temps !

- Mais quel est ce deck…..

- Tait toi et joue…15 secondes

-Je pose une carte piège face cachée. Je sacrifie le magicien et je fais appelle au……

- Oh..tu as sacrifié ton monstre mais tu n'as pas eu le temps..dommage…..une minute est passé.. je rajoute le chrono du diable !Dans 5 min, un monstre de catégorie Temps sera invoqué.

- Je joue le démon du vésuve 4 1900/1500. Il attaque ton monstre Le Mangeur de Cartes !

- Jette deux cartes alors gràce à sa capacité !Maintenant… je rajoute L'aiguille du malheur !3 1000/0 . Une fois sur le terrain, elle modofie les données de temps. Donc à la fin de ton tour, le chrono du diable sera à 0 même si les 5 min ne sont pas passé !

- Je refuse de continuer !Aucune de ses cartes existent !

- C'est ça la magie de l'hologramme….

- Sale gamin !Je joue cette carte piège !Ca m'en fait deux !Et c'est tout…..

- Regarde.. j'invoque le Diable du Temps !2800/2000 !Dans 10 min tu perds le duel !

- Quoi ?!Mais c'est…..

- Il attaque !

1200/4000

Kaiba était assis, savourant ce spectacle. Yugi se retourna et lui cria.

- Kaiba !Noa a des cartes qui n'existent pas !C'est révoltant !

-Yugi.. ces cartes viennent d'être fraichement inventé.. ce sont des cartes de la Kaiba Corporation …. Mais je te rassure, seul Noa en possede..

- Kaiba, tu vas me devoir de l'argent.. ces cartes sont sous copirytghs.. et je n'aprecies guère qu'on me copie !lança Pegasus, outré..

- Ces cartes ne sont pas sur le marché.. tu ne peux rien me demander…..regardons plutot ce duel..

Loros stressait de plus en plus. Ce gosse jouait incroyablement bien avec des combats extrements puissants. Noa riait très fort. Il restait peu de temps à Loros. Mais il devient piocher la bonne carte et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Regarde Noah.. Je joue la Bombe infernal !100/200. Je déclenche mes deux pièges !Le Détonateur Des Ténèbres et L'anclancheur maléfique !

Une explosion apparu alors. Les cartes magiques et pièges ainsi que les monstres avaient tous disparus.

600/2000

- Que penses-tu de mon piège ?Ahaha !Alors sale gosse !Je vais te renvoyer droit dans ton monde !

**Chapitre XXVII : Programmation ne veut pas dire Victoire**

Kaiba croisa les bras. Noa avait perdu. Son deck constitué de cartes temps venait d'être brisé. Aucun monstre de Noa n'était assez fort pour vaincre ceux de Loros.

- Je joue Artus le démon vengeur !4 1900/1200. Il attaque !Et je masque une carte.

600/100

Noa ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il voulait vivre sa vie dans ce monde, pas un faux en 3 dimensions. Soudain, il tréssillit. Quelqu'un venait de modifier ses données. Il piocha et tomba sur une carte fabuleuse. Le piège du mort , carte magique –600 à l'adversaire. Tout pile les points de vies de Loros. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

- Je joue Le piège du mort !

- Et je riposte par L'avarice du démon. Carte Piège. Quand l'adversaire vous enlève directement vos points de vies, annulé la carte et rajouté vos points de vies à votre monstre. Donc Artus possède maintenant 2500.

Kaiba était bouche bée. Noa n'avait pas cette carte. Mais Loros avait paré le coup. Noa regarda alors ses cartes, elles se modifièrent. Un Raigeki et un monstre a 700. De quoi achever Loros. Il joua alors Raigeki. Il allait joué son monstre quand il s'arrêta net. Kaiba arriva alors sur le terrain.

- Le match est terminé. Quelqu'un a modifié les données de Noa. Il trichait sans le vouloir, contre lui. Noa.. ne pleure pas. Tu as perdu.. mais ce n'est pas grave.. tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer.. tu n'as pas de sentiments..

- Ferme la !C'est toi en partie qui m'a recrée non ?!C'est toi.. qui.. je vous hais tous !Je vous deteste !

Le garçon se mit à pleurer, à hurler et à crier de toutes ses forces. Kaiba s'approcha lentement de sa valise, appuya sur un bouton et l'image s'éteignit. Les cris de Noa raisonnaient encore dans la tête des spectacteurs.

Loros savait que la personne qui avait préparé ce coup était le traitre parmis les concurents. Ils pouvaient déjà en éliminer beaucoup. Il fixa alors l'homme qu'il avait engagé. Ozrausorus… Il ne le parraissait plus aussi fiable qu'avant. Il devait s'en méfier au maximum.

Loros fut déclaré vainqueur et peine fut il remontait dans l'estrade que Joey et Alexiel devait descendre. Il allait s'affronter tout les deux. Le jeune garçon était le joker de Pegasus. Ses cheveux bleus clairs descendaient dans son dos en queue de cheval. Il avait les yeux fermé.

- Hey !Si tu veux gagner ce duel, faudra que t'ouvres tes yeux !

La raillerie de Joey n'atteignit pas le garçon. Il avança tranquillement n'ayant nullement besoin de ses yeux pour se guider. Pegasus souriait.

Le jeune garçon était pensif. Il devait gagner. Il devait gagner pour que Pegasus soit fier de lui. Pour se venger aussi , de tous ceux qui comme Joey avait rié de lui. Il voulait montrer à tous de quoi il était capable….

**Chapitre XXVIII : Les yeux de la colère. **

Ses cheveux blancs flottaient dans l'air. Il savait qu'on l'observait. Pegasus le scrutait de son siège. Il souriait toujours. Alexiel prit une grande inspiration.

- Je commence !T'as pas l'air près, lança Joey du même ton que tout à l'heure.

- Comme tu veux..

- Un conseil, ouvre tes yeux !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils… Je sais très bien ce que je fais et tu vas le constater par toi même…

- Bon , je joue le Chevalier Intrépide 4 1500/1200 en mode attaque. Et c'est tout !

- Je fais apelle à l'Esprit invisible 3 1300/1000 en mode attaque. Je joue cette carte magique Les ailes de vie 600 aux fées. Il attaque ton Chevalier.

3600/4000

- Mais il y a de la triche !T'as les yeux toujours fermé !Comment vois-tu tes cartes ?!

Alexiel ouvrit alors ses yeux et laissa apparaître une pupille blanche. Il était aveugle. Pegasus se leva alors et dit :

- Alexiel est aveugle depuis quelques années, j'ai crée spécialement pour lui, des cartes pour les personnes handicapés sur le principe du braille. Il n'y a aucune tricherie dans cela.

L'arbitre reflechit et acquiesa. Yugi s'inquiètait. Pourquoi Pegasus aurait-il pris un enfant aveugle comme coéquipier ? Ce garçon cachait quelque chose..

- Je pose une carte et c'est à toi Joey!

- Ben tu vas voir…Je vais jouer le monstre sans annoncer son nom, pensa Joey. Je joue un monstre !Et c'est tout.

- C'est ridicule.. je déclenche ma carte piège !Les yeux envoutants : Quand le monstre joué n'est pas annoncé , il va dans le camp adverse.

- Bien à moi !Tu peux surement entendre mais tu ne peux pas voir ! Je peux annoncer le monstre sans dire son attaque !Je joue le dragon de Pierre en mode défense ! Et je joue deux cartes face cachées.

- Joey.. Tu es vraiment idiot. Ton monstre a exactement 4 2000 de défense et 14000 d'attaque. Il est du type Terre et Dragon. C'est peine perdu…

- Mais tu es aveugle !

- Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose, lança Pegasus en prenant un micro. Alexiel est très intelligent. Sa mémoire est extraordinaire. Il a passé sa vie à connaître par cœur les cartes et en connaît plus de 1000. Malgré son infirmité, il la remplace par son incroyable intelligence. J'espère que cette explication vous convient.

- Donc, Joey je joue le Pendentif Maudit carte magique : Son porteur est automatiquement placé en attaque. Et mon esprit invisible attaque ton dragon.

L'esprit fonça vers le Dragon mais le dragon se munit soudainement d'une chaine qu'il lança sur celui ci. Alexiel ria.

- D'après ce que j'ai pus entendre, tu as muni ton monstre d'une arme ?Mais mon Esprit est transparant !

- Peut être mais il vient de se détruire en m'attaquant !Kunai et Chaine rajoute des points d'attaques aux monstres !

3600/3800

-Tsss…

- A moi donc !Je joue le Champignon Carnivore (3 1200/1000). Et Le Dragon de Pierre attaque le monstre que tu m'as volé !Et Le Champignon va le suivre !

3600/1500

Alexiel fixa alors Joey. Ses yeux vides de tout regards menacaient Joey qui ne se doutait de rien. Il joua plusieurs cartes subitement, l'abandonné apparu devant Joey. Celui-ci ordonna à son dragon d'attaquer mais il fut étonner de voir que celui ci se fit aspirer. Il envoya alors son champignon attaquer. Il se fit lui aussi aspirer.

- A mon tour d'attaquer !

300/1500

- Mais.. c'est… je ne comprend pas !

Yugi savait que Joey était en mauvaise position. Pegasus était en extase. Joey n'avait rien vu du Match Pegasus VS Yugi lors de la final de l'île des duellistes. Et il ne possedait aucune des cartes qui a permis à Yugi de le vaincre la dernière fois.

**Chapitre XXIX: Quand la haine se déchaine**

- Je ne te laisserais pas gagner Joey.. Tu vas perdre.. voici ma carte !Le dédébloubement maléfique !Doublez votre monstre comme il a était initalement invoqué !Me voici avec un deuxième abandonné !

- Je.. je joue Panthère Warrior !Ses deux milles d'attaques vont vaincre ton monstre !

- Tu persistes .. mais comparé à toi.. Je suis bien plus fort …. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.. rendre heureux la personne qui me tient le plus à cœur…

- De quoi parles-tu ?!

- …Je parle de mon père.. Maximilien Pegasus !

- Tu te fiches de moi !Ce richard t'a menti, tu n'es pas son fils comme lui n'est pas ton père.

- Je suis son fils adoptif !C'est la seule personne qui dans ce monde a fait tout pour m'aider. Il a payer beaucoup d'opération pour me rendre la vue mais aucune d'elle n'a réussi. Il m'a appris à jouer malgré mon handicap.. il m'a rendu fort.. Je gagnerais pour lui….Et ceci compte bien plus que ta rancune avec Yugi !

- Je suis désolé mais je vais gagner….

- Je te trouves bien cruel avec une personne qui est comme ta sœur.. enfin..elle ne l'est plus mais moi je le suis toujours ! Tu oserais briser mon rêve..

- Ca n'a aucun rapport !Pegasus te manipule !

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis aveugle ?C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça.. il m'a crevé les yeux… j'avais les yeux albinos.. il s'est crus tompé de la part de ma mère.. et m'a crevé les yeux et m'a abandoné. J'ai vécu dans les ténèbres toute mon enfance. Mais.. quelqu'un est venu m'apporter une lumière, c'est homme, c'est Maximilien Pegasus. Il m'a elevé comme son propre fils.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner…j'ordonne à Panthère Warrior d'attaquer ton Abandonné avec mes monstres !

- Il va absorbé ton pathétique animale…….

- Sauf si je déclenche cette carte ! Le brouillard d'inversement !Carte Piège, lors d'une attaque, vous pouvez échanger de place votre monstre attaquant avec un monstre adverse.

- Idiot !Tu peux reprendre tes stupides créatures, ça refera la même chose !Abandonné continue d'aborber !

- Désolé pour toi, mais en disant cela, les deux ont réagi ! Et L'abandonné a échangé de place avec mon monstre ! Ils s'absorbent l'un l'autre !

- Mais.. c'est.. .. impossible !Aucun d'eux ne s'arrêtera !

- Et Panthère Warrior va t'attaquer !..Tu vas perdre et…..

- Non !Si tu m'attaques … j'avale cette pillule.. tu ne voudrais quand même pas jouer avec la vie d'une innoncente personne ?

- …Je ne peux pas…

- Tu passes ton tour ?

- Attendez !cria Pegasus qui descendait rapidement de la tribune. Alexiel !Je m'en fiche que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes !Tu t'es très bien battu.. je suis content de toi.. .. ne joue pas avec ce jeu… trop de personnes sont mortes involontairements .. ne fais pas ça toi aussi !…

- Tu m'as toujours dit que le plus important, c'était de gagner……

- Gagner quand on a un but cher… quelque chose à proteger… Tu es fort, je l'ai bien vu… je suis fier de toi…

- Père je suis désolé.. j'ai perdu… et je n'ai pas voulu l'avouer… je m'excuse…

IL fonça droit dans les bras de Pegasus et se mit à pleurer. Joey ne comprenait pas comment Pegasus pouvait avoir des sentiments envers un gamin de 8 ans….

Malik regarda sa sœur. Il devait gagner ce match face… à la terrible fille de Loros..

**Chapitre XXX : La rebellion**

Malicia acouru rapidement pour prendre la place d'Alexiel. Pegasus retourna s'asseoir, tenant Alexiel par la main. Malik descendit à son tour. Il marchait lentement. Il devait battre cette fille pour la fièrté Istharienne qu'il representait.

– Que le duel commence !

– C'est toi l'égyptien qui possède la carte divine ?Amusant….

– Pas de galenterie dans un match !Je commence et j'envois Momie du Cimetière en mode attaque !4 1700/1200 !

– Interressant… mais j'ai une protection Ultime !Je pose 3 carte face cachée !

– Trois ?pensa Malik. Je dois faire attention.. elle prépare quelque chose.. je viens de piocher l'Aigle !Dans trois tours, je l'invoque et je l'attaque directement. Il vaincrera ses pièges comme il a vaincu la forêt d'épines.

– Bon.. Tu joues ?

– Je joue le Cadavre récussité 3 1500/1600.

– Oh.. une belle carte que je viens de piocher….à toi !

– Tu ne poses aucun monstre ?

– J'ai une défense ultime..je te l'ai dis…..

– Je joue un troisième monstre en mode défense !

– Alors.. je t'attend moi..Tu as peur ?

– Peur ?Moi !Je crois que c'est toi qui va devoir craindre…….Mon Dieu !

– Tu me fais rire !

Malik sacrifia ses trois monstres et le dieu du vent apparu. L'aigle fonça droit dans les airs puis réapparus.

- Qu'il t'attaque !

L'aigle fonça sur la jeunne fille qui cria. Loros hurla son nom dans le public. Quand Malik ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'un piège de la jeune fille s'était déclenché. Un chaine s'était enroulé autour de la patte de l'aigle. L'aigle tenta de se défaire mais une autre chaine immobilisa son aile et une troisième se glissa autour de son cou. Il ressut alors des décharges électriques.

- Ton aigle est plutôt décevant ?Je vais le détruire et tu vas perdre ce duel…..ainsi que ton âme !

- Non !Attend !Sœur, excuse moi ! Je te donne la carte de mon aigle si tu m'épargnes la vie. J'abandonnerais à mon tour.

- Malik non !s'écria Isis.

- Je veux bien.. pour te montrer mon fair-play.. Je vais liberer ton aigle !Oh. il n'a pas l'air content….trahit par son maître…..

- Non !

L'aigle saignait. Il était pleuré, trahit par la personne en qui il avait confiance. Il se dirigea vers Malik pour en finir quand toutes il disparut lui, ainsi que les hologrammes. Isis venait de débracher le visionnateur . Elle s'approcha alors de Malik et le gifla.

- Tu es fou ou quoi !Trahir un dieu !

- Isis.. je…

- On quitte cette île.. nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… !

Il quitta alors le stade suivit de son frère. La carte se posa au pied de Malicia qui salua le public.

Isis fulminait de rage.. La fin du monde se rapprochait donc.. à grand pas…..

Chapitre XXXI : Duels en moins..

Sur 16 duellistes, il n'en restait plus que 8. Les quarts de final commenceraient demain. De nombreux accidents étranges firent leurs apparitions tout au long de la nuit. Loros savait qu'on lui en voulait. Mais qui était avec le Big Five.. ?

La nuit, Pegasus était en pleine discussion avec Alexiel.

- Père.. je suis désolé..

- Alexiel.. ne t'excuse pas.. Si tu aurais gagné.. je pense que tu aurais certainement perdu.. face à Yugi, moi ou Kaiba..Je ne pense pas que tu aurais eu une chance. Loros et sa fille sont eux aussi très doué..

- Permettez moi de m'excusez quand même…

Le lendemain, le 1 er match devait commençait. Kaiba attendait. Il devait affronter Ozrausaurus. Un duelliste étrange qui avait fait très peu parler de lui. Que lui reserver cette homme ?Kaiba ne resentait pas la peur mais plutôt le hativement de se battre.

Un homme vint alors annoncer qu'il venait de découvrir le cadavre d'Ozrausaurus. Celui-ci aurait été tué par un inconnu. Ozrausaurus faisait partie de l'équipe de Loros. Il était tous les 4 qualifiés, mais quelqu'un a tenté de se débarasser du quatrième duelliste et ce quelqu'un avait réussi. Kaibai fut déclaré vainqueur.

Le prochain match fut annoncer, Yugi contre Joey. Les deux amis se regardèrent.

- Joey, comprend moi.. je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de te blesser.. je dois gagner et si j'aurais à invoquer Dieu..

- Je le sais Yugi.. c'est pas grave.. je comprend et puis, je ferais pas le poid face aux autres..

- Merci Joey…

Un homme s'avança alors vers Pegasus. Il était organisateur du tournoi.

- Monsieur Pegasus ?

- Yes !It's me !

- Nous aimerions vous demander.. pour votre prochain match..

- Je suis le suivant ?Oh !It's Great !

- Voilà, deux matchs ont été annulé.. Le public devient hysterique.. il faut que le prochain match soit grandiose !

- Ok.. mais à une condition….

- La quelle ?

- I want du Flan !

Pegasus se mit à rire.

- Je..Vous..

- Je plaisantais voyons !Si vous verriez votre tête.. Vous attendez quoi ?Que je vous demande 1 million ?Sachez que mon costume vaut le double……Mais dites moi, le tirage n'est pas fait au hasard ?

- …….Monsieur.. le tirage au sort a déjà était calculé..

- Ok, vous pouvez partir ….. et un conseil, arrêtez de vous habiller comme un pingouin !

L'homme fit demi-tour, ne se retournant pas . Pegasus souria et se leva. Son adversaire n'était autre que Bakura !Il était déjà sur le terrain, prononcant son cri de guerre « kruuh kruuh »

**Chapitre XXXII : La vengeance**

Pegasus sortit son deck de sa poche et lança un regard froid à Bakura. Il comptait en effet se venger dans ce terrible duel.

- Je sens que ce match va être palpitant..kruuh kruuh..

- Bakura.. que dis-tu de le rendre encore plus palpitant ?Si je gagne, je récupère l'œil !

- Tss…Primo, tu gagneras pas. Deuxio, t'as rien à parier !

- Si.. un corp receptable pour l'œil..

- Et qui me dit qu'il m'obéira..

- Je te dirais aussi ou se trouve la hache…ainsi, tu pourras le contrôler..que dis-tu de cela ?

- Ca marche !Mais qui sera le type qui aura l'œil greffé ?

- Alexiel..mon fils……

Juste au moment, un cri retenti dans le stade. Isis arriva, son voile couvert de sang. Elle pleurait. Quelqu'un avait assassiné Malik. Elle avait passé une nuit sur l'île avec lui et le lendemain, voulant partir, elle l'a découvert ainsi.

Le match n'ayant toujours pas commencé fut interrompu. Après quelques minutes stressantes, Malik était bel et bien mort. La prophétie était rompue.. Kaiba était censé mourir en premier…

- Que ce duel reprenne !

- Exactement !Je commence et je place Zombie Immortel 4 1500/1200 !

- Tu crois que ta technique marchera sur moi ?Je masque deux cartes et j'apelle L'hamster Immoral en défense !3/ 100/1000

- Je joue une deuxième carte !Cadavre dépoussieré 3 1200/1500 et il attaque ton hamster !

- Et sur ce, tu passes ton tour grâce à my guinea pig !Et je pioche deux cartes en prime..J'enchaîne tes monstres avec cette carte magique que j'avais mis face cachée.. La haine de métal !Ils ne peuvent donc pas attaquer..ensuite je joue Crocodile Humouriste 4 1200/1400.

- Fantôme vengeur !41650/1200 !Détruit ce réptile !

- Oh Great !Je peux voir ta main grâce à mon reptile…Oh !Dark Necrofear et un Dieu !Oh my god !Et la tablette de destinée.. Ton combo va avoir lieu…

- Exactement !Je sacrifie mes monstres et j'invoque…..DIEU !Kruuh..Kruuh..et en plus, je lui donne la hache des maudits 500 !Dans 8 tour..tu perds…..Ahaha…Et maintenant..Trois monstres au cimetière..j'invoque…….

- STOP !Je retourne ma deuxième carte face cachée..Prophetie Maléfique..si je devine le nom de ta carte..je la prend avec moi…..dans ma main !

- Ordure !Tu vas crever pour ça !

- C'est à me not ?Bien..j'invoque The Master of the Time !Le maitre du temps !Son pouvoir est simple..pour l'invoquer je dois jetter trois cartes au cimetière…Bye Dark Necrofear !Ensuite…..je joue cette carte !Le Voleur Terriblement Drôle !Il me permet de te voler ta tablette !Et voilà..maintenant..la véritable capacité du Maitre du temps n'est autre que le faire avancer son aise de 4 tours !Et oui..à l'instant ou tu piocheras..tu perdras la partie..tu ne m'auras donc fait perdre que 500 points..vaincu par ta propre technique

- Je refuse de perdre face à toi !

Bakura voulu s'enfuir mais il s'arrêta net. Tombant lentement sur le sol. Malicia était derrière, munit d'une arme.

**Chapitre XXXIII : Histoires familliales**

La jeune fille ria tout en secouant ses cheveux. Loros arriva rapidement.

- Malicia.. ma fille..que fais-tu ?

- C'est l'heure de notre duel mon cher père non ?

- Malicia, donne moi ce dieu et abandonne.. c'est un ordre.. !

- Je refuse… c'est à toi de me donner ton dieu ou je te tue…

- Malicia.. que racontes-tu !Je peux te tuer d'un coup avec mon serpent.. !

- Tu ne le feras pas.. je le sais…

Elle pointa alors son arme sur Pegasus et lui lanca :

- Toi, le richard !Tu bouges pas non plus !Je veux les dieux !Et vite !

- Tu oses me trahir, Malicia ?!

- Exactement… j'ai tué Ozrausorus comme j'ai tué Bakura.. tu me faisais plus confiance qu'a lui.. tu as eu tord !

- Malicia.. tu..

- Je suis la personne qui devait te trahir..Le Big Five, j'étais avec eux..enfin, avec lui..

- Je ne peux pas le croire….

- Et maintenant, tu vas crêver !…

Sur ces mots, elle tomba à son tour par terre. Bakura, debout derrière elle armé de son dieu lui lança.

- Je t'emporte avec moi en enfer..

Il cracha du sang et s'effronda. Pegasus avança lentement, regardant les deux cadavres. Loros ne bougeait plus. Pegasus cria et fit « Je crois qu'on peut se servir ». Il prit rapidement les deux cartes dieux ainsi que l'œil et le collier. Les deux objets brillaient devant les pupilles de Pegasus. Quatres hommes arrivèrent et transportèrent Malicia et Bakura dans un salle ou résidait dans un cerceuil Malik et Ozrosaurus. Loros n'en pouvait plus. Il pleurait, ayant perdu sa fille et celui qui lui était le plus fidèle. Yugi s'avança vers Kaiba. Tout deux savait que demain, ils risquerait de mourir dans un duel. Isis vit alors Yugi et Kaiba et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Yugi..je dois te parler..

- Oui, qui a-t-il.. ?

- Un sacrifice fut nécessaire.. mais je ne sais pas si cela sufira. Maintenant Bakura.. et les quatres derniers élus en finale…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai assassiné Malik..pour fausser la prophetie..mais rien n'y fait…

- Tu as ….. ?

- J'ai tué Malik…

La jeune femme s'effronda au sol comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle souffrait. Il le fallait se disait-elle. Elle devait le tuer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La prophetie continueait d'agir….

**Chapitre XXXIV : Retour à son propriétaire….**

Pegasus tenait l'œil dans ses mains. Il le regardait, l'admirait et le nettoyait. Il était magnifique. Il retira alors son cache-œil et se regarda dans le miroir. C'était horrible. On toqua alors à sa porte. Il remit son cache-œil et alla ouvrir. Croquet se trouvait devant la porte, tenant par la main Alexiel. Croquet quitta la pièce, laissant seul Pegasus avec son fils. Il lui montra alors l'œil. Alexiel acquiesca. Pegasus s'approcha lentement de lui puis posa son œil sur la pupille blanc d'Alexiel. L'enfant posa ses mains sur son crane et se mit à hurler. La douleur était horrible. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pegasus n'osait pas le regarder.

Un homme assez grand dévisagea sa femme. L'enfant avait d'étranges yeux rouges. L'homme se saisit d'un canif assez fin et sous les yeux horrifiés de la femme, il creva les yeux de l'enfant. La femme hurla. Elle prit le nourisson et s'enfuit. La neige tombait sur les joues du bébé qui pleurait. Elle trébucha et fit tomber l'enfant. Elle se releva et se remit à courir.

7 ans était passé… La femme allait de pire en pire. Elle avait très mal. Elle tomba alors par terre, morte. L'enfant arriva. Appellant sa mère, ne la voyant pas. Une voiture se garra alors devant l'enfant. Un homme dans un costume rouge arriva suivit d'un homme moustachu. Il le designa du doigt. Celui qui devrait l'aider à exercer sa vengeance.

Alexiel se réveilla soudain. Il avait la figure en sang. Il ouvrit un œil, ne voyant que du blanc. Quand il ouvrit l'autre, il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Une lumière le frappa et soudain, il voyait parfaitement. Il vit le visage de son père adoptif. Mais l'effet s'estompa, il ne voyait desormé plus rien. Pegasus souria et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Le collier de Bakura reposait dans une petite valise. Il tremblait.. Il voulait « son maitre.. ». Pegasus quitta la pièce suivit d'Alexiel, il voulait rejoindre Croquet pour le plan. Un homme ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Pegasus et se saisit de la valise.

Il s'approcha alors du cadavre de Bakura et glissa le collier sous son T-Shirt. Loros se retourna alors, le dernier des Big Five étaient derrière lui.

- Vous êtes content ?Vous avez tué ma fille…

- Oui assez.. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous ralliez à ma cause.. vous affronterez Kaiba demain.. vous gagnerez… j'obtiens la société et tout va dans le meilleur des mondes…Le tournoi est truqué. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Malicia vaincrerait Malik puis devait vous affronter… bien sur, le plan a un peu échouer… tout va bien quand même..non ?

- Pour vous..mais pas pour moi..effectivement je gagnerais.. la société, je m'en contre fou.. je veux qu'une chose, en finir avec ce monde.. une fois que j'aurais les 6 Dieux.. je détruirais tout les habitants de cette planête. J'en ai assez.. assez de vivre.. assez de vous.. assez de tout le monde. Je n'ai plus que de raison que de haïr et d'envier le bonheur des autres qu'en le détruisant..

Il se retourna et tira…..l'homme tomba. Loros plonga sa main à l'interieur du corps de l'homme, se prélassant du sang. Il devenait aussi psycopathe que Bakura le fut dans le temps….

**Chapitre XXXV : La demi-finale tant attendue 1ère Partie.**

Minuit.. Kaiba et Yugi se rendait côté à côté au stade. Ils virent une ombre allongée par terre. Isis en pleure encore…

- Je vous en supplie, pleurait-elle. N'y allez pas !Vous allez mourir…je le vois..je ..je souffre..

- Tss.., retorqua Kaiba. Les Isthariens me font bien pitié. Deseperée à mort, tu as tué ton frère…

- Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai perçu..l'horreur sur le monde..la terreur qui s'abattit sur lui…c'était un cauchemar.. je n'avais pas le choix..Yugi, tu me crois..toi..n'est-ce pas..

- Je ne sais plus qui croire…

- Yugi…celui qui réunira les six cartes divines.. sera..le véritable élu parmis les six et il pourra exocer un vœux..ne laissez pas gagner Loros ou Pegasus…. Ne les laissez pas gagner…

- J'éclater Loros…ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Kaiba..

Et ils tournèrent le dos à la femme en pleure. Kaiba attendait au milieu de l'arène. Son adversaire, Loros n'était pas encore venu. Il arriva alors. Le public hurla. L'homme trainait sur le dos la caracasse de Bakura. Il le posa à ses pieds.

- Tu.. me répugne Loros..

- Ferme la !Ordure ! Tu vas crever vous crèverez tous !

Il brandit la carte du serpent qui fonça droit sur Kaiba. Le dragon apparut alors et stoppa l'attaque.

- Loros, on réglera ça que part un duel……

Kaiba VS Loros

4000/4000

- Je commence Kaiba !Je joue La fleur Pourrie !300/200 1 en mode défense.

- Ca sent le piège à plein nez Loros… je ne sais pas ce que cache ta fleur m'est elle ne m'inspire pas confiance !Je joue une carte face cachée… et j'appelle Le centaure à trois pattes !4 1800/1400.

- Le grand Kaiba possède donc que des monstres très forts ?

- Exactement !A toi de jouer…

- Je sacrifie la fleur pourrie et j'appelle L'homme sans mains !2000/0 en attaque bien sur, une fois la fleur au cimetière, elle me permet de mettre en main un reptile….et bien sur.. je prend mon merveilleux…

- Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs !

- Et une carte face cachée une !Et une deuxième encore !Une !

- … Loros…tu es fou..

- Fou de rage et d'extase et de plaisir !Je vais te détruire Kaiba.. à toi !

- Tu te prend pour un poète maintenant ?Je vais te faire ravaler tes vers !En avant L'homme tonneau !4 1700/1300. Tu n'as pas attaqué car tu as peur de ma carte piège ?Mais moi je ne crains pas les tiennes !Le centaure gagne 300 point quand il attaque au côté d'un monstre !Il attaque ton monstre sans mains !

- Je déclenche mon piège ..Le Gant diabolique !Quand l'homme sans mains est sur le terrain, je peux enfermer un monstre dans un gant qui restera de mon côté !Donc sacrifiable !

- Je comprend ton petit jeu !Tu te sers de mes monstres pour invoquer ton dieu !

- Oui.. c'est cela…Bon.. je joue le monstre odieux des cavernes !4 1600/1500 en défense, et c'est tout.

- Je crois que tu vas souffrir. Je joue Le Chevalier maudit !4 1800/1500. Et cette carte !Les radiations anti-magie !Ton gant est détruit !Mon monstre revient dans mon camp !Ton petit jeu est terminé !je joue la carte de l'appel aux monstres !Ils passes tous en mode attaque et justement j'attaque !

Kaiba VS Loros

4000/1900

- Je n'ai plus un seul monstre sur le terrain…et toi tu en as trois…

- Rien ne pourra te sauver Loros !

- Rien.. à part cette carte……… !

**Chapitre XXXVI : La demi-finale tant attendu 2ème Partie.**

- En effet Kaiba, cette carte est très pratique. Je l'ai eu d'un héritage. Un proche est mort. Quel hasard, son sang a salit mon costume !

- Loros !Bakura est mort par ta fille !C'est de famille la débilité ?

- N'insulte pas ma famille !Je joue la carte magique ….Déjà vu !Alors !Que dis-tu de cela. Voici que tout redevient comme avant. Trois monstres et toi .. un seul…. !Je les sacrifie et j'appelle Le serpent noir Maléfique !11 2000/2000. Tout les monstres adverses sont paralysés en attaque, ils ne peuvent plus attaquer. Ils ont tous –1000 d'attaques. Seul un monstre supérieur à l'attaque du serpent peut porter une attaque. Tu vas subir l'attaque de mon serpent Kaiba

2800/1900

- Je vois. Tu viens d'appeler ton puissant Dieu. Mais je vais détruire cette horreur !J'appelle Vorsenraider 4 1900/1800. Je l' équipe de La lumière du ciel !Carte de magie. Elle rend le monstre invulnérable contre toute attaque pendant 1 tour.

- Pff.. et c'est ce minable truc qui va détruire mon serpent ?

- Et je masque deux cartes !Et je joue La main du diable !Carte Magique. Jetez votre main au cimetière mais ne piocher aucune carte.

- Laisse moi devenir, tu as mis face caché monster reborn ?Tu n'as pas envoyé ton dieu au cimetière, sinon tu aurais perdu, donc tu comptes faire appel au dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ?Il n'a pas assez de point de vie !Bon.. à moi !Ca m' écœures de ne pas pouvoir détruire ce truc immonde !mais bon.. Hum.. Tu as trois cartes face cachées dans ton camp. Je sens un combo et pourtant, je connais la plupart de tes cartes… Et je n'arrive pas à savoir. Bon à toi….

- Regarde bien Loros !Je joue Monster Reborn.. et j'appelle ….Lord of D !Accompagné de la flûte, il invoque mes deux dragons blancs !

- Dommage, mon serpent vient de ligoter tes trois monstres. Ca ne suffira pas.

- Maintenant, la déesse des cartes a entendu ma faveur et j'ai pioché l'avant dernier maillon de ma chaîne.. Le légendaire et troisième, dragon blanc aux yeux bleus !

- Oh bravo Kaiba !Comme dirait l'autre abruti, Great !Je vois que tu comptes te reposer sur la carte que tu vas piocher.. N'est-ce pas…. ?C'est pratique impossible. TU as presque perdu ce duel….Je n'attaquerais pas tout de suite, mais à toi…..

Kaiba regarda alors le haut de son deck. Il devait piocher « Dieu ». Il devait y arriver. Yugi, se leva et désigna Pegasus.

- Lève toi !Notre match va commencer !

- Une seconde, Yugi-boy !Je veux savoir la fin….

- Kaiba gagnera, l'âme des cartes est avec lui !Je l'ai senti jusque ici.. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

- L'âme des cartes ?Oho !Mais dit moi, il n'est pas censé mourir .. ?

- Regarde bien Dieu….

Kaiba tira alors la carte qu'il brandit en l'air sans la regarder. Il la joua directement sur le terrain, sans la regarder et resta alors bouche béante. Il n'avait pas tirer Dieu. Il avait tiré l'Hystérik Angel. La carte que lui avait donné Isis. Loros ria alors.

- Dieu ?Un cran en dessous, on a vu l'ange !Bon !J'attaque ton ange idiot !

- Et moi j'active ma carte !

Le serpent fonça sur l'ange et Kaiba tomba par terre. Mais le serpent était couvert de sang. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge. La carte de Kaiba était Le sang Vengeur. Il ordonnait au monstre de rebeller contre son maître. Loros hurla, tombant lui aussi dans un coma infini.

**Chapitre XXXVII : Le bien contre le mal ?1ère Partie**

Pegasus ria. Yugi était consterné. Kaiba gisait, inerte, à côté de Loros. Il ne pouvait réaliser que Kaiba était mort. Il tremblait.

- Alors Yugi-boy ?La finale va pouvoir commencer. Ce qui aurait été intéressant à savoir, c'est que la carte divine était juste après la carte de l'Hysterik Angel. Isis a vraiment changé le cours de l'histoire ?No.. SI elle n'avait pas tué Malik. Il serait sûrement venu se venger et serait mort…

- Ce n'est pas vrai.. Malik est devenu quelqu'un de bien !

- Il n'y a jamais eu question d'une autre âme. L'objet du millénium n'y est pour rien. Il a même la hache sur lui. Tu as tué son esprit schizophrène, mais le problème n'est toujours pas réglé….Bon, un duel nous attend non ?

Un homme vint cherche Pegasus et un autre Yugi. Il allait aller au dernier étage de la tour. Le directeur d'Alactraz recevait un homme dans son bureau.

- Oui Monsieur. La finale est annulé, enfin remplacé.

- Ca va mal. Il va falloir… jouer notre dernière carte. Les gens ont payé pour un spectacle, ils vont en avoir !Nous ne sommes plus à un mort près…

Pegasus fut conduit au dernier étage. Il regardait son deck. Alexiel n'était pas dans le public. Il était avec Croquet et devait accomplir le plan. Pegasus était maintenant au dessus de la tour. Il montait un escalier qui menait à une plate forme dans les aires, invisibles. Yugi leva sa main et le dueldisk se mit en place. Pegasus fit de même avec une classe qui lui était dût.

- Let's go Yugi-boy !Je joue le Clown farceur en défense !3 1400/1200 et je masque une carte.

- Pegasus !Tu vas connaître la défaite !Je fais appel au Lézard Maudit !4 1700/1200. Il attaque ton Clown !

- Je retourne ma carte !Le profit du diable !Je choisis une carte magique in my deck lorsque mon monstre se fait détruire !Dis moi Yugi.. sais-tu ce qui se passera quand les cartes dieux seront réunis ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas. Et bien, lors de la réunification des 6 cartes, un messager viendra pour exaucer le vœux de celui qui l'invoquera.

- Je vois !Je suis désolé, tu veux sûrement réanimer ta femme, mais tu ne le mérites pas !Tu as tué des gens, tu as crée de nombreux conflits !Ton but est noble, mais ton chemin est onduleux !

- Et toi Yugi ?Ton vœux, c'est quoi ?Donner la vie à Kaiba ?Celui qui t'a fait risquer la mort un nombre infini de fois ?Ou juste gagner pour faire plaisir à Isis, la gentille petite égyptienne qui tue son frère à coup de couteau !Il suffit d'un regard pour comprendre. J'ai appris à lire dans l'esprit des gens sans mon œil !

- Pegasus, malgré ce que tu dis !Je te vaincrais !

- C'est à moi non ?Je joue this monster !Le Démon de minuit en plein jour !3 1500/1400 mode attaque. N'est-il pas merveilleux ?Je masque alors deux cartes faces cachées….

- Bien !C'est à moi !Magnet Alpha 4 1700/1600. Et mon Lézard va porter une attaque sur ton démon !

- Et non !

Un livre apparut et laissa une étrange fumée sur le terrain. Le lézard et le démon fut aspiré à l'intérieur et le livre se referma.

- Que s'est-il passé ?!

- Une combinaison entre le Monde des Toons et Le piège des Toons. Lorsque un monstre attaque un monstre de votre camp, Le monde des Toons se déclenche et emprisonne l'attaquant dans le livre, le transformant en Toons. Donc, mon cher Yugi-boy, ton monstre est mien !

- Mon monstre Alpha t'attaque directement !

Pegasus VS Yugi

2300/4000

- Tu as vite compris que dans ces règles, le monde des toons n'était pas la défense ultime….mais ça ne fait rien. C'est à moi non ?Je masque une carte et je termine mon tour !

- Je rajoute Le Big shield Guardian en mode défense !4 100/2600 et je joue une carte face caché !Magnet Alpha attaque !

- Et je retourne ma carte !Le pardon de l'ange !Lorsqu'on vous attaque directement, rajoutez ses points d'attaques au lieu de les enlever !

4000/4000

- Je vois….

- Merci Yugi-boy…C'est à mon tour.. Oh !Une nice card !Je la joue pour te faire plaisir !Vol sur le terrain. Si il y a une carte magique sur le terrain, prenez la. Oh mais cette carte me sauve Yugi !Je joue….Les épées de lumières révélatrices !Et voilà !Plus de méchancetés directement pendant 3 tour…Et je rajoute un monstre dans le toon world…

- Ca me laisse trois tours pour moi aussi !Je sacrifie Big shield pour la black magician girl !6 2000/1700.

- Oh !Cette carte est sublime….Mais rien comparé à mon monstre….La pieuvre de la mer rouge !Rouge non pas de vin, mais de sang !Que j'invoque maintenant bien sur !!!11 2000/2000.Tout les monstres adverses sont paralysés. Ils ne peuvent attaquer que si le joueur n'a plus de main. Dans 3 tour, les monstres seront attiré dans le camp adverse. Donc, un tour après les épées, ta magicienne deviendra un merveilleux toon !Un tour déjà..A toi Yugi

- Je rajoute un troisième monstre sur le terrain et c'est tout !

- Je vois… Et moi je ne ferais guère mieux… Deux tours…

- Et bien.. Pegasus !Je vais détruire ton combo !

- Laisse moi rire, même sans le toon world, mon dieu continuera a attirer tes monstres dans mon camp !Aahahaha !

**Chapitre XXXVIII : Le plan**

Alexiel se leva alors. Croquet lui prit la main et ils quittèrent le stade pour se retrouver dans la salle ou les cadavres étaient entreposé.

- La voilà, lança Alexiel à Croquet.

Isis se retourna alors, toujours en pleure. Croquet sortit son arme.

- Ils se sont servi de moi..tous..Le thork.. il…

- Elle délire Monsieur Alexiel…

- Nous n'irons pas par trente chemins.. Donnez nous le thork et la hache !

- Alexiel..si tu lis dans mes pensées.. tu comprendras…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il usa alors de son œil.

- Je comprends ….Tuer Malik en pensant que tu pourras changer le futur.. donner une carte à Kaiba en pensant à nouveau que tu ferras le bien….

- Tout ça est de ma faute…je pensais sauver tout le monde avec ce tournoi, finalement, j'ai compris que je faisais l'inverse…si je n'aurais rien fait, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

- Isis. .donne nous ton item…..

Croquet s'avança alors près de la jeune fille. Elle refusait encore et toujours. Soudain, une lumière aveugla Croquet. Un homme apparut, c'était Shadih..

- Je vois…que je suis en avance…Il en reste encore deux..

Il regarda alors Alexiel est fut étonner de voir que celui ci porter l'œil du millénium. Puis, il se tourna vers Isis.

- Toi qui a appris que le futur était chose modifiable.. c'est faux. Le futur est une chose tracé et si il a été dévié c'est que sa déviation était déjà tracé. Isis, ton destin était celui d'être une déviation à toi même… Tu as rempli ta tâche. Tout les détenteurs de dieux sont destiné à mourir…..la prophétie a été une invention ..la tablette était fausse. Le destin était que tout les détenteurs devaient mourir, on a fait en sorte que ça se passe ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!Mon père va gagner ce duel !

- Tu possèdes l'œil du millénium et tu n'as pas compris ses réelles pensées….t'éloigner de ce spectacle…..

- Non.. c'est faux..je..Croquet !Dis quelque chose…

- Monsieur Alexiel…Monsieur Pegasus m'a effectivement demander de vous éloigner.. je.. je suis désolé…

- Vous mentez tous !!Je le sais !!Vous ne…ne…

Alexiel voyait enfin la vérité… Il se mit alors à pleurer dans les bras de Croquet…

**Chapitre XXXIX : Le bien contre le mal ?2ème Partie**

Du côté de Pegasus, il y avait l'imposant et terrible Dieu aux milles tentacules, la pieuvre des mers rouges. Mais, ce dieu était bien plus redoutable sur l'apparence d'un toon.

Du côté de Yugi, il y avait la Black Magician Girl et deux autres monstres.

- A toi, Yugi-boy..Ton dernier tour !

- Je sacrifie mes deux monstres et j'invoque le Black Magician !

- Oh no !J'ai peur !Ta carte préférée n'est ce pas.. Ca sera ma prochaine victime…

- Je masque une carte et j'annonce la fin de mon tour..

- Yes à moi !Les épées explosent !Je masque une carte face cachée et c'est tout…..

- Bien !Le duel touche à sa fin comme tu l'avais annoncé.. et je vais t'attaquer !Black Magician en avant !

Les tentacules du dieu-toon foncèrent alors sur le Black Magician

- Je t'ai dis que ma pieuvre choisissait un monstre de ton camp, pour aller dans le mien.. Et bien elle a fait son choix !

- Faux Pegasus !J'ai déclenché mes boîtes mystiques !Elles me permettent d'échanger mon Black Magician avec un autre monstre sur le terrain…

- Comment ?Ta Black Magician Girl ?

- Regarde bien Pegasus !Il y a un nouveau monstre sur le terrain !Le Black Magician Baby !4 1500/1000… Il apparaît grâce à l'alliance de mes deux magiciens et booste leurs capacités de 1000.

- Ridicule Yugi-boy ..Ton bébé va rejoindre le toon world !

- Ca fait partit de mon plan !Car un magicien n'a aucun problème à détruire une carte magique lorsque il est soutenu par d'autres magiciens !Et comme mon bébé ne pouvait pas passer ton camp à cause de ta pieuvre, il va rejoindre le toon world à l'aide de ta pieuvre !

- Quoi ?!Ce n'est pas vrai c'est….

- C'est le combo de la famille Black Magician !!Toon world est détruit de l'intérieur !Et Mon baby retourne dans mon camp !Jamais il ne trahirait ses parents… !

Pegasus VS Yugi

4000/4000

- Tsss… Je connais beaucoup de cartes, mais depuis les nouvelles….. Ton deck a bien changé Yugi.. mais il ne sera jamais au niveau du mien !En avant ma belle pieuvre !Montre ton subtil pouvoir !!

Les tentacules saisirent alors la famille des Black Magician.

- Même en n'étant pas un toon, il reste un dieu !Et sa puissance n'est rien comparé à tes pitoyables monstres !

- Je suppose que c'est à moi ?Mon plan n'a jamais été de détruire ton dieu avec mes magiciens, mais de détruire ton combo. Maintenant, à moi tour de te montrer….DIEU !

Les trois magiciens disparurent et laissèrent apparaître à la place, le terrible lion-dieu de Yugi. Une marque apparut alors sur le crane de la pieuvre. Le compteur du lion monta alors de 1000 points.

- Je vois…Le lion impose une marque et s'octroie la moitié des points d'attaques du monstre adverse.. Quelle capacité effrayante !Alors, tu m'attaques ?

- J'attendrais encore un tour…et je place une carte !

- Et moi je n'attendrais pas !Je retourne ma carte face cachée !Le collier Divin 1500 sur le monstre et.. j'attaque !!

- Ma carte est la fusion-forcée !!

- Mais tu es fou !!

Une terrible explosion d'illusions arriva sur le terrain. On ne voyait plus rien, mais on pouvait entendre le cri déchirant de la pieuvre. Quand le terrain fut à nouveau visible, on pouvait voir, le lion de Yugi possédant une paire de tentacules dans le dos. Pegasus n'avait plus un seul monstre sur le terrain et c'était le tour de Yugi.

- Pegasus !C'est la fin pour toi….. Je n'aurais alors aucun remord de t'ôter la vie !!

- Non !Je ne veux pas moi… !

Ce cri n'était autre que celui d'Alexiel en pleure. Pegasus tourna alors la tête vers le garçon.

- Alexiel.. ce tournoi, ces items, ces cartes.. tout ça.. j'aurais voulu te l'offrir…. Mais le destin préfère nous séparer..soit.. Ne pleure pas, ne baisse pas la tête.. Regarde comme un homme peut voir fièrement la mort venir…Allez Yugi..je t'attend !

Yugi ordonna alors à son monstre d'attaquer directement Pegasus sous les cris de désespoirs d'Alexiel…

**Chapitre XXXX : La vie et La Mort**

Du haut de la plate forme invisible, Pegasus fut comme projeté en arrière et s'écroula. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage rempli de larmes, et pourtant il souriait. Il tombait sous les cris, les pleurs, les larmes d'Alexiel, hurlant à la mort. Il chutait d'une lenteur qui paraissait extreme. S'écroulant ici, au quatrième étage . Yugi sentit alors une douleur à son tour. Sur la carte de Pegasus, il était écrit qu'on pouvait avoir 1500 pts, mais que si le monstre mourrait, le joueur perdait. Et les tentacules venaient de détruire le lion, en l'étranglant. Il tomba à son tour…..

Le tournoi venait de se terminer sans vainqueur. Tous voulait gagner.. Les 6 cartes ont été créer dans le but de détruire ceux qui avaient un rapport direct avec M&W et l'égypte ancienne. Le messager, Shadih était celui qui devait veiller au déroulement de cette déstinée. Isis était l'envoyée des dieux, pour écrire la destinée. Yugi, Pegasus, Loros et Kaiba étaient les personnes visées, par cette destinée. Le passé est fait pour modifier le futur en l'instant présent. Ceux qui maitrisent le futur.

La plupart des organisateurs allèrent en prison. Les corps des défunts (Kaiba, Loros et Pegasus) ne furent jamais enterré, mais à l'accord de leurs proches, ils les placèrent dans un musée juste à côté des deux objets du millénium récupéré, le puzzle et le collier. L'âme de Yami Yugi avait disparu mais celle de Yugi était toujours présente. Alexiel hérita alors de la richesse de son père adoptif et la partagea avec Croquet. Mokuba reprit la Kaiba Corp en main, l'axant sur le royaume des ombres, recherchant désespérément son frère. Shadih récupéra les 6 cartes, son travail était terminé. Isis fut placé dans une hospice, elle avait perdu l'esprit, ne croyant plus au futur, ni au promesse, elle avait perdu tout but.

Et voilà comment ce termine l'histoire, de plusieurs personnes, ayant trouvé la mort dans le but qu'ils auraient voulu accomplir. Ce récit n'est pas une histoire, mais une preuve du passé pour modifier le futur un jour.

Croquet.

Il referma justement le livre et le posa sur sa commode. Certains passages étaient certes inventés, mais la morale était la, ainsi que les matchs. Il voulait que ce manuscrit serve d'échelles à un destin meilleurs, pour lui, pour Alexiel, pour tous….

Fin

Août 2003


End file.
